Decision or Destiny
by Queen of Logical Nonsense
Summary: Throughout history, we see more common than anything else, people unhappy with their destiny. Some people accept the fact that their life cannot be changed, while some people change it themselves. Four princesses are each faced with decisions of their own. However in Medieval England your greatest friend may become your greatest enemy. (Duncney Gidgette Gwent Dott Aleheather Zoke.)
1. Part one: Chapter one

_**Ok so This is my "War of roses" based story. I'm really excited about this one!**_

_**Ok so As you may or may not know, the war of roses is a very specific historical event. However, I am taking poetic liscense here. This story will be based on the basic Events and idea of the War of Roses. Obviously, many of the famous historical figures will be replaced with Td characters. So please know that this is LOOSELY based ont the war of Roses XD**_

_**I think that there will not be one "main" couple, but all of the original TD Couples (Gwent, Duncney, Zoke, aleheather, Gidgette... you get the idea)**_

_**This is Part one, ch 1. Part one will be prolouge XD**_

_**So I hope you guys like it!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Narrator's POV:**

"We can't have him alive!" shouted the Duke.

"There is nothing we can do; he has seized the throne from the King!" said his servant.

"I suggest you send out a dispatch to my brother. And make haste with it! The entire house of York depends on the retrieval of the throne."

"Of course sir."

"and have you heard from Duchess Elizabeth yet?

"Yes sir I have this letter." The servant handed the letter to him. As he scanned the letter he seemed happy.

"Prepare my bags immediately, I must make a trip into the city."

"As you wish sir." And with that, the servant was gone.

It was in the mid 1400's in England and the feud between the house of York and the house of Lancaster had just been realize when the throne of England was seized by the Duke of Lancaster. The duke of York had been counting on his brother, the King, passing the throne onto his family. You see, the king hadn't any children of his own, meaning that when he dies, the throne would come to the duke or York and his family. The Duke, however, did not have any sons,but two twin daughters. Their Mother had died during their birth, leaving them in the care of their servants. The little girls were used to a time of peace and had no idea of the future that lied ahead of them.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Come back here Zoey!" I laughed.

"You're gonna have to catch me!" she called. We were racing through the huge palace courtyard. We were staying in our summer palace in the countryside.

"Zoey? Where are you?" I called. The whole courtyard was like a maze, so it was great for hide and seek. I walked slowly through the paths, looking for her.

"Boo!" she shouted out, tickling me from behind.

"Ahhh" I shrieked. Immediately she began laughed hysterically.

"Zoey! Don't do that!"

"You're face! 'Ahhh'!" she continued laughing.

"You're so gonna get it!" I chased her throughout the courtyard.

"Bridgette! Courtney is trying to kill me!" she laughed as we ran through the paths.

"Zoey! Courtney! C'mon your Father wishes to have an audience with you." shouted Bridgette. Bridgette was the servant girl in charge of taking care of us. She was only 15, five years older than us, so she was like a big sister.

"Truce?" asked Zoey.

"Truce." I said. "But as soon as we're done… you're dead." I said under my breath.

"What?" asked Zoey

"Nothing." I smiled. Bridgette gave me a look. We walked all the way up to my father's meeting room.

"Behave." Said Bridgette pushing us through the door. The door slammed behind us. The room was dark and a little bit frightening. As we walked forward we heard father's voice coming from a large arm chair.

"Come girls, I have something to speak with you about."

"What is it Father? Are we moving?" asked Zoey.

"No my dear, but I must go away for a while."

"Go away? To where?" I asked him.

"I must visit a friend in the capital on account of urgent business."

"May I ask who father?" asked Zoey.

"You will meet them soon enough my darlings. Now my children go to your servant and I shall see you in about a month." He said, pushing us out the door. The door slammed behind us.

"Soon?" Zoey asked.

"Them?"

**Bridgette's POV:  
**

"So what did your father speak of?" I asked them, while helping them dress for the night. I was brushing Zoey's long red hair.

"He said something about going to visit a friend. Ouch!" she cringed.

"Sorry dear!" I said smoothing out the knot in her hair. "Who is he visiting?"

"He said we'd meet them soon enough." said Courtney, while reading a book.

"Them?" I asked.

"Yea, I don't know what he's up too, but I don't like it." said Zoey.

"We shall just have to wait and see then. When does he leave."

"Tomorrow, early." huffed Courtney.

"C'mon girls get to bed." I said

"Why does he have to leave us again? What's so important anyway?" asked Courtney.

"Sadly m dear, the Country is not exactly perfect at the moment." I said while tucking them in.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, don't worry about it darling." I said kissing their foreheads.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said, blowing out the candle.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**So? I really like having Bridgette be older than them, because I always see her as a very caring person. so it fits to have her be the care-taker of the little girls. So I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	2. Part one: Chapter two

_**Ok so chapter two!**_

_**This is ch 2 in the prologue.**_

_**enjoy! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Zoey's POV:**

Days passed by, then weeks, and then a month came. We had expected him to arrive home by the end of June; but he didn't come. Every day, Courtney and I waited in the courtyard, listening for his carriage. It was now the Middle of July and I was beginning to feel worried. One morning I awoke early, which was very unlike me. I then realized Courtney was shaking me and yelling.

"Get up! Get up! Daddy's home!"

"He is?!"

"YES! The carriage just pulled up! Get up NOW!" she laughed.

"Ok!" I threw on a dress, tied up my hair.

"What is all the ruckus about girls?" said Bridgette, coming into the room.

"Daddy's back!" We shouted, running past her.

"Wait Girls!" she shouted. But we kept running, through the halls, past the castle gate, and to the main wall. We stood and waited behind the pillar for our father. At once the door of the carriage opened and out stepped our father.

"that's him!" I cried while running up. Courtney grabbed my dress and pulled me back.

"wait!" she whispered. "There's someone else." Sure enough, A woman came out of the carriage. She had black and hair and eyes and wore the biggest gown I've ever seen Father then helped her out and kissed her hand.

"Bleh! Who the heck is that?!" laughed Courtney.

"Shhh!" I giggled.

"Come, come darlings." said the woman motioning to someone in the carriage.

"What?" whispered Courtney.

"I don't know, lets see."

Just then two girls, about our age, stepped out of the carriage. Both of them had fair skin, raven black hair and dark brown eyes. In, fact their eyes almost looked black. The first had a cold expression on her face, and wore a dark red gown. The second looked friendlier; She smiled and her eyes sparkled. She wore a dark blue gown. The two girls stood by the woman, their mother. Then my father spoke to them.

"You are very welcome here and I can't wait for you to meet my daughters." He said. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing? Shame on you, come, come." It was Bridgette, she pulled us back to the castle and brought us to our room.

"'tis not kind to spy my dears." She said while braiding Courtney's hair.

"We weren't spying! Who are those people anyway?" Courtney asked.

"You mean the Duchess and her daughters? I suppose the Duke is to marry the duchess."

"What! Daddy can't marry her! I don't know her! Or her children!" shouted Courtney.

"Oh come on, Don't you want your daddy to be happy? Besides, give the girls a chance."

'she's right Courtney. They seemed nice." I said,

"one of them seemed nice, the other one looked like she would kill anyone who crossed her!"

"Remind you of anyone?" I snickered.

"Zoey!" she shouted.

"Girls the main point is to have an open mind." Said Bridgette

"I know." Said Courtney. "But why didn't he tell us?"

"He will, In fact, you are to see him in 15 minutes. I suppose he will speak to you about it then."

"Ugh, we really don't need a bossy mean girl around here!" she huffed.

"Yea one is enough for me." We both laughed hysterically.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Now girls, be kind and have an open mind!" said Bridgette, walking us to the meeting room.

"We will." said Zoey with a smile on her face. "I know we'll be friends."

"Courtney?" asked Bridgette.

"Fine, I'll be nice." I huffed. As the door closed behind us I noticed something different. My father's meeting room was bright and he was smiling.

"Courtney! Zoey! Come my children." He said while taking us into a hug. Yes, Father loved us, but never before had he actually shown it.

"My Children, I would like you to meet Duchess Elizabeth and her children, Heather and Gwen."

"Hello." said Gwen and the Duchess. I saw Gwen kick Heather.

"Oww… Hello." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Mt daughters, I have decided that is it best for myself and us all that I marry the duchess." And there it is. The room was silent.. until Zoey cheered.

"Oh Father that is great news! I can't wait to show you guys around!" said Zoey taking Gwen's hand and spinning her around. They both started laughing.

"Well, I'm so glad you're excited! Zoey and Courtney do show the girls around while the duchess and speak of preparations for their welcoming ball."

"Yes father." We said in unison. At once we left the meeting room and started on the tour.

"Ok so that was the meeting room, and this is the hallway!" laughed Zoey, dancing around the huge corridor.

"It's just a corridor, not a ballroom." Snapped Heather.

"Oh come on it looks like fun!" said Gwen joining in her dance.

"Ha-ha. C'mon Zoey lets show them the Courtyard!" I cried.

"Yes! She said, running with Gwen ahead.

"Is she always this peppy?" Asked Heather with quite the attitude.

"what's your deal? She's excited."

"Ugh I don't get why we had to come to this cruddy palace anyway." That tears it.

"Because our parents fell in love. You don't like it? do something about it!" I shouted.

she stood there completely dumbfounded.

"No one talks to me like that!" she bubbled with anger.

"Well obviously they should! You're in my palace and I won't have you being a stick in the mud all the time. So shut up and try to enjoy yourself!" I ran ahead to Zoey and Gwen.

"Ok, he he, close your eyes." giggled Zoey. And with that we walked into the huge Courtyard.

"Wow! Its so awesome." Said Gwen. Heather trailed behind us, trying to act like she hated everything. We walked up to the pond.

"It's so hot! I'm going in." said Zoey, taking off her shoes.

"Uh… you'll ruin your dress." said Heather.

"No I won't." laughed Zoey, taking off her dress so all she had on was her night slip.

"Ha-ha Zoey!" I cried.

"That's absurd! You can't be only in your slip." Heather snapped.

"The Courtyard is a maze; they'd have to have a map to find us. And besides it's the middle of July!"

"I don't know how you were raised, but we don't get in only our slips, let alone go swimming." Heather shouted. Just as she said that, Gwen got in the water.

"Gwen!"

"It'd just water, what's you deal Heath, lighten up." she said. Heather looked like she was going to explode.

"C'mon it's the middle of July, you don't have to be perfect all the time." I said, taking off my shoes.

"C'mon heather!" said Zoey, splashing her with water.

"Ugh you guys are insane!" Heather stormed off.

"What's with her?" I asked Gwen. Gwen's facial expression turned very concerned.

"Mother is always trying to make us perfect so we'll marry into an important rank. Heather just takes it to heart more. I don't think she knows how to have fun, so she takes joy in being mean."

"that's no fun!" said Zoey, drying off.

"Yea." I said. "C'mon I want you to meet someone." We all dried off and got our dresses back on. We found heather lost in the Courtyard and had her come with us.

"Ok this is the children's quarters, where we'll all be staying." I said opening the door to our room.

"Wait we don't get our own rooms." asked heather.

"We could, but don't you think it'd be boring being by yourself, with no one to talk to. Besides, most of the rooms are occupied by the guests, Servants, and storage." Said Zoey.

Just then Bridgette walked in.

"Courtney, I received word that you called."

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Gwen and Heather. They're our new sisters-to-be."

"Hi dears, I'm Bridgette, the main caretaker of you children.

"Hi!" said Gwen.

"Oh you're my servant. I need my dresses powered and crinolines all set up. yes, and my things unpacked and folded." She snapped.

"Well, hello miss Heather, I've heard about you. I'm all you children servant and I'll tell the housekeepers to get on that right away." Then she was off.

" Um Heather, Bridgette is really nice, she's like a big sister. You could be nicer."

"I could be nicer if pleased." She huffed. About an hour later, Bridgette came back into the room to put us to sleep.

"Come now girls get ready for bed." Said Bridgette. We all put on our night slips and took turns getting our hair braided.

"Now you all have a bug day tomorrow, the welcome ball is in two days and we must prepare."

"Oh I'm so excited!" said Heather. That was the only happy thing I'd ever heard her say.

"I don't know, I;m not a huge fan of Corsets and fancy dresses." Laughed Gwen.

"Alright girls, in your beds." said, Bridgette, tying up Zoey's hair.

"Goodnight" we all said. Then Bridgette put out the candle and left the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Ok so that was really fun to write. I love the silly dialouge between all of the sisters. Don't worry there will be romance, just not in the prologue :) The reason for that is because the guys don;t come in the prologue. The story will definetely be revolving around the sisters and their relationships with eacher, their loves, and how they cope with the upcoming civil war! **__**Heather and Courtney definetely have a hate-hate relationship. That makes it really interesting. Ok so the next chapter will be the last of the prologue!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	3. Part one: Chapter three

_**Ok ch.3**_

_**So far, the girls, exept Heather, have had different personalitites than in the show. I did that because since they are only children, this is when there personalities are formed.**_

_**_**Ok so now we have the reason of Courtney's need to be perfect all the time, the roots of heather's meaness, and a loss that causes gwen to become sad.**_**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

I took a deep breath and stepped in to my father's meeting room. He had called me for some reason. All the possibilities ran through my head. Was he angry with me? Was I in trouble? It's not like I was scared of my dad, I just never have seen him alone on account of something good before. In fact, I rarely ever saw him. Honestly, for my whole life, the only people I've ever considered family were Bridgette and Zoey. Do I love my father? No Courtney, stop it, get a hold of yourself. I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my head and then stepped forward and saw that he was sitting in his huge black chair.

"Courtney my dear," he purred. "Come child." I stepped closer.

"What ever I have done to offend you, I am sorry father." I found myself at my knees. Maybe I was afraid of him.

"Oh child." He sighed. "I'm not angry with you." He said, helping me back to my feet. His face was happy, his blue eyes sparkled. It was so strange, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"I want to ask for your help."

"My help?"  
"Yes child. You are responsible; I think you deserve a chance to prove yourself."

"What may I help you with father?"

"There will be very important people attending the welcome ball tomorrow, and I need you to be in charge of the desserts."

"The desserts?"

"Well you are a child, who would know the best sweets better than a little girl."

"Are you serious father?" I smiled.

"My child, I know that me marrying the duchess and you getting two new sisters was hard on you. I want you to know that I do love you. Promise me you won't let me down?"

"I promise father!"

"Now off with you, you've got work to do!" Then a skipped out of the room. Finally I felt happy. Daddy trusted me with something. I was so excited I went down to the royal baker as fast as I possible could.

**Heather's POV:  
**

'Courtney has an important job to do?' I thought to myself. I had listened to her conversation with the duke. He trusts her…. It's perfect. I don't care if its wrong, She's gonna pay for treating me like that yesterday. I walked on down to the kitchen to find the baker. As soon as I got there I waited outside the door. I heard Courtney talking to the baker.

'I need eight dozen of each sweet: Truffles, cakes, tarts, muffins, pies."

"Yes, m'lady. Only the best."

'Thank you." And with that she skipped out the back door. As soon as she left I walked into the kitchen.

"Why hello Heather, what can I do for you." asked the Baker.

"About the party, I have the list of desserts."

"Oh sorry my dear, Courtney just gave me the list."

"Oh no! That list is wrong! This is what the king wants." I said, handing a piece of paper. His eyes scanned the paper quickly. His expression turned disgusted.

"Pickled prune tarts? Stuffed frog? Are you sure this what the Duke wants.

"If you want I can go ask him and tell him it's because you didn't trust his new daughter. What's your name again?"

"No, no! That won't be necessary. I'm sorry m'lady I'll get on that right away."

"Good, and may I have a cookie?"

"They're over there girl." I took a cookie and then skipped out of the room happily. The ball will be very interesting, yes, yes it will. Then out of no where I bumped into Bridgette.

"What were you doing in there young lady?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.

"None of your business." I huffed walking away from her. She grabbed me by the collar of my dress.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She looked into my eyes.

"Stop it! You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am. But I can't force you to do what is right. But I hope you make the right choice." She said solemnly.

"Ugh!" I stormed off. How dare she make me feel guilty! She doesn't know me! No body does!

**Gwen's POV:**

"Ouch!" I shouted, as Bridgette tightened my corset. It was the day of the welcome ball and it was starting in three hours. Over the past week, I had become great friends with Zoey and Courtney. Heather, on the other hand, was as cold as ice. Didn't she want to make friends with her new sisters?

"Geez, we are 11 year old girls do we really need corsets?!" Zoey shrieked as another servant tightened hers.

"It's the duchess' orders. Sorry." said Bridgette. I bit my lip as the corset almost suffocated me. I was already as thin as a twig, now my waist seemed tiny enough for me to wrap by hands all the way around it.

"Come on Gwen! It's just a corset. Grow up! Child!" Heather snapped at me. I know that she's my sister and I have to love her… But I really do hate her.

"It's painful heather, so you just shut your mouth! I'm done letting you push me around! Never again!" I yelled at her. She was totally taken back. Before we came here,

I had always stood in her shadow. But never again will that happen. She's just gonna have to get used to not being the queen of everything.

"Ugh." Heather rolled her eyes. "Just get me tied up!" she shouted at the servants.

All of us girls shook our heads as if so say 'that's messed up.'

Next was the most horrible thing I've ever done: the crinolines. I was put into the huge wood contraption and it was tied to my corset. I needed at least three servants even to help me walk two feet. They then threw a huge dress over me. It had frills, layers, and lace… and was pink. In my opinion, it was hideous. They then pinned my hair half up and half down and tied it up with pink ribbons. They then had to practically carry me over to the mirror. Oh I looked like a rainbow barfed all over me. All of the servants traded off saying "How beautiful!" and "Oh you look darling!" so there I stood, in a huge pink dress, with my black hair tied up in ribbons.

**Courtney's POV:**

After we were all finished getting ready we all headed down to the ballroom. The guest had just begun arriving. They didn't seem very happy though. All they could keep talking about was the house of Lancaster. All of us girls were forced to sit is our "thrones" Next to our father and greet guests. About thirty minutes I noticed that my desserts were not out of the kitchen yet. So I snuck away and wobbled into the kitchen. When I walked in, a horrible stench almost knocked me out.

"What on earth is going on?" I asked.

"Just making your desserts m'lady."

"Those aren't my desserts! I told you Truffles, cakes, and pies! Not pickled prunes! EWW Is that Frog!"

"Yes, look at your list." I read the list, it was filled with disgusting dishes.

"Where did you get this list!"

"Heather, m'lady. She said you had changed your mind."

"No! " I started crying.

"Oh M'lady! I'm so sorry! I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Don't you see. Now my father will think I'm a failure! He trusted me!"

"Oh, oh we can try to make new desserts!"

"That quickly?!"

"It's worth a shot." He smiled.

"Thank you Thomas!" I hugged him. Then we immediately started making chocolate cake and truffles. Chocolate was extremely rare, but my father was able to get some for our kitchen. Soon the kitchen was a mess batter, sugar, and chocolate were all over the place. I was a mess!

"Thank goodness, your father is not the king. He won't do as horrible things to me." He looked so stressed.

"Don't worry, I won't let him." My dress was completely ruined. As we were making the new desserts. Servers quickly came in and took out the trays of horrible desserts.

"NO!" I shouted running after them. At once I found myself in the ballroom. I must have shouted really loud because everyone was looking at me. My face, hair, and dress covered in baking supplies. The whole world around me seemed to freeze. I looked over and saw the horrified people eating the desserts. I saw everyone looking at me. I saw Heather's smirking face. I saw the Duchesses horrified look. But most of all, my eyes fell upon Father. His eyes were sad, he was disappointed… in me.

**Gwen's POV:**

Poor Courtney… she was covered in chocolate and flour, standing in the middle of the ballroom, before Father. The desserts were terrible, and she seemed so sad. All of the sudden she started sobbing and ran out of the doors and away.

"Serves her right." smirked Heather.

"**What did you do?"** I almost yelled at her.

"Nothing, I just thought that her dessert choices, well… needed work. So I changed them." She laughed.

"You are an Evil, evil person and I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" at this point I was shouting. At this point everyone at our table… well, everyone at the ball was looking at us. Zoey put her hand on my shoulder.

" She's not worth it, Lets go find Courtney." Then we got up and started walking.

"Mama, they can't leave like that. They are a disgrace and should be given whippings, Courtney too. At this point Zoey looked like she wanted to kill Heather.

"Gwen, Zoey, sit back down please." The Duchess said. The duke just sat their with this face on the table.

"No Mama, I have to find Courtney." They we ran off. I heard Mama get up, but then sit back down.

"Let them go." said the Duke.

**Courtney's POV:  
**

I ran into the Courtyard and made my way to the pond. I washed the flour off my face and cried. I looked into the water and saw my reflection; I wasn't even close to perfect. There was flour in my hair, my makeup was smeared, and my face was tear stained. I un tied my hair and wiped off my makeup. I was so childish; I couldn't even get dessert right. I was pathetic. I wiped all my tears and pulled myself together. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" It was Bridgette.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"You made me a map last summer, remember?"

"Oh, want do you want."

"I want to make sure you're ok. Heather was horrible for doing that to you."

**"I'm fine. I don't blame Heather. I blame my ignorance."**

"No Courtney, you're not ignorant. This was all the doing of Heather."

"I can't be so blind anymore. Life is hard, and I am never going to back down."

"Courtney, I don't think you're understanding…"

"I understand perfectly. If you want things to be perfect, you have to do it yourself. And let no one get in your way… ever." I said, very strongly. Bridgette sighed.

"I can't force you to do anything, but I hope that you will find that changing yourself is not the answer." With that she walked away. I picked myself up and went up to my room.

**Zoey's POV:**

Gwen and I had been sitting up in our room, talking and braiding each other's hair. Then Heather walked in with her head held high.

"Hello losers." She said, getting into her bead.

"That was really mean Heather, like even for you." said Gwen

"I don't care, she deserved it."

"And you deserve to be kicked out of the palace. But my human dignity stops me from doing so."

"Niceness is weakness." She huffed.

"Niceness makes friends. And friends make you happy."

"I am Happy!" she shouted. And that ended the conversation. After she fell asleep, Gwen and got up and snuck out into the Courtyard. As we snuck through the halls and too the outside we giggled like crazy. When we started running I bumped into someone.

"What?" the person turned around, it was Thomas, the Chef. "girls, the party is still going on, what are you doing."

"Just going to the courtyard. Please don't tell Father!" I said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Here." He said taking some cookies out of his apron and giving them to us. "Snuck these out for you girls."

"Thank you Thomas." We both said, hugging him. He was a big guy, like a teddy bear. He loved us kids and was always sneaking sweets for us.

"Oh yes and tell Courtney that I will never be able to forgive myself for what happened tonight." He said as we were running to the courtyard.

"Sure Thomas!" giggled Gwen.

When we were in the courtyard, we sat down by one of the ponds.

"Gwen, what is up with Heather… really?" I asked. "I know that there is something you are not telling me."

Gwen sighed.

"When we were very young, Heather was very close to my father. She was happy, nice, and my friend. They did everything together. One day, my father was found dead in his bed chamber." She bit her lip, trying not to cry. Then, she continued. "Someone had killed him. This came as a huge shock to all of us, especially Heather. She was 8 when he died, I was 7. For three weeks, no one saw her. No one, not even my mother. When she came back into the world… She turned cold as ice. She was sad, angry, mean, controlling… no longer my friend."

"She couldn't believe people could be that cruel…"

"But then she became just like them." Gwen started crying. I pulled her into my arms. "I miss her… the real her." Then we both went back to the room and fell asleep.

The next morning, I saw Courtney.

"Courtney! Oh I'm so sorry!" I hugged.

"Don't be. I have made myself better."

"What?"

"I won't be so flimsy anymore. Everything is going to be perfect. I'll make it so."

"Courtney?"

After that day, Courtney was never the same. She prided herself in perfection. But she lost her love for fun. Everything was always done by the rules. She even ratted us out for stealing cookies once. **Heather had caused Courtney to become invincible…well, almost.**

* * *

_**So? I absolutely Love writing this story...already! whenever something great, sad, or enraging happens to me, It explodes onto the page! Thats why my stories are so emotional.**_

_**Ok so if you have ever read my stories, you know I use backstory so much! I love it!**_

_**Ok this is the last chapter of the prolouge. in the normal chapters I think they'll be 13-14 years old... yea. Ok so on My last fic I was on spring break. I think I actually updated like twice a day XD Now, sadly, Because I'm only 15 and have dang homework to do... I don't have as much time to write. So I wont be updating everyday I think about every 3 or 4 days... sorry. In two weeks my summer Vacation starts and I have some really cool fic ideas!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	4. Part two: Chapter one

_**HI! Ok That was like a week ago when I updated. Sorry for that! ipromise that won't happen again!  
**_

_**Ok now we are in normal story... not prologue!**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

I sat in the Courtyard, sketching the flowers when Zoey came and sat next to me.

"So, what do you think Mother and Father want us for?" she asked, picking one of the flowers.

"What else? They never see us anyway." I sighed. Father had just sent word that he needed to see us the next day. All of us girls were 14 years old, except for heather, she was 15. It was early summer and Zoey and I were sitting by the pond in the Courtyard. Deep in our minds, we all knew why they wanted to see us: Suitors. Heather got called for those all the time, but now we were 14. We all knew what that would mean, painful corsets, powdered dresses, makeup, and maybe even wigs. Ugh…. I shiver even thinking about it.

"I guess you're right. But I'm a kid! I wanna run in the courtyards! I wanna eat cookies like a pig! I wanna laugh!" she stood up on the bench and shouted. "When you're engaged it means countless fittings, meeting, and boring people telling how to drink tea!"

"Like Mr. Hamish!" I laughed. Zoey that stood up again, put a leaf over her lip like a mustache and said in an accent,

"You must be sure that you don't accidently choke on your mustache." We both started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny? Don't make fun of our superiors!" Courtney shouted. "And what on Earth is this Zoey!" she said, taking off Zoey's leaf mustache.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" I asked her.

"Um maybe I'm actually tying to impress whoever Mama has for us!" she pointed up her nose.

" If I don't impress him... GOOD!" I shouted.

"Gwen! You can't talk like that, this is for Mama you know!"

"Mama wants us to marry random people we have never met?!" shouted Zoey.

"Oh don't freak out Zoey! Besides they're not random… they're rich!"

"Ugh! I don't care if they're rich! I wanna love someone because I care about them! Not Because of they're money!"

"Ugh don't act like that's not why our parents got married! It's been nothing but trouble!" She shouted. I can't believe she said that! I then tried to hold back my tears and walked away.

**Zoey's POV:**

"What was that about?!" I shouted at Courtney. Gwen had just gone away crying.

"She need some sense knocked into her!"

"What is wrong with you? What happened to the silly Courtney who chased me, stole cookies, pranked the servants, LAUGHED!" I shouted at her. "I miss you Courtney! What happened to that Courtney!" she had tears in her eyes.

"**I woke up."** she choked out the words.

"Courtney," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "we're kids. We need to dream." She pushed away my hand.

"When you dream… things go wrong."

"Everything doesn't have to be perfect Courtney! We're human!"

"I appreciate your concern Zoey… I'm fine. Better than ever." She couldn't help sobbing. "Just Go!" she shouted.

I then walked away, thinking to myself of when we where little girls.

**Narrator's POV:  
**

The Family of the duke was falling apart at the seams. Yes, the girls knew their mother was going to tell them she had sound suitors for them. But they had no idea that they were traveling to meet them at the very moment they sat in the Courtyard. Four sons of a very rich lord were traveling from quite far away. They had been traveling for days and were finally two days away from the palace. The four sons were each quite excited to meet their future brides.

"So What do you think they look like?" asked the first born son, twiddling his thumbs in anticipation. His name was Mike, despite him being the oldest, he was the smallest. His hair shot straight up and there was a gap between his teeth.

"What they look like is the least of your problems man." snickered his brother… well his half brother. His name was Geoff and he had blue and blonde hair. He was different from his brothers. All of them had tan skin and dark hair and eyes…all but him. His Mother had died when he was a baby. "Just keep your quirks in." he laughed.

"Do not give him a problem. Mike is quite the catch." Said the son called Alejandro. He had dark skin and eyes as well.

"What do you want!" mike shouted.

"Do I have to want something to give you a complement?"

"Yes." All three of the other sons said in unison.

"Just chill, as long as we look good." said Justin, admiring himself in the mirror. He had bright blue eyes that mad him quiet the nice thing to look at. "I know I look fantastic!"

"Really? What's the worry, according to their Mother, they're nice girls. Just relax." said Alejandro, trying to sleep.

"I'm not sure dude."

"Stop it. It's purely strategic! It'll strengthen the house of York. That's why we are here.

The four boys sat bickering in the carriage for the rest of their ride.

**Courtney's POV:  
**

We all of us girls stepped slowly into mother and father's meeting room. Gwen had tear stains on her face. What had I done? I was a monster! No! Don't think like that Courtney! You're perfect!

"Girls!" said their mother, running to us and hugging us tightly. Father's face stayed the same now. When he was happy, sad, angry, or excited, his face was always the same. "Now my Children I have very important news for all of you! The lord has accepted!"

"accepted?" asked Heather.

"Yes dear! You're all betrothed to the sons of a wealthy lord!" she was so happy.

"What!" shouted Gwen, she seemed angry.

"Oh come on dear, it wonderful news."

"This isn't wonderful."

"You listen to me missy. This is for the house of York and you are going to do it!"

Gwen ran out of the room, she was in tears, but was boiling with anger. I didn't know how to feel honestly. I mean we knew it was coming… but now it was reality. We all bowed then left the room in silence. Zoey's face seemed troubled, which was quite a weird sight. She was almost always happy.

**Zoey's POV:**

I walked slowly, lacking my usually happiness. I just didn't know how to react. It could be good for me, or it could be wasting my entire life. I'm not sure a want to take that chance. I walked alone, deep into the courtyard, until I reached the huge willow tree. I crawled under its branches and found Gwen sitting there. Under the canopy of leaves with a candle, crying.

"Gwen, are you ok?"

"I don't know. Am I allowed to be upset."

"Oh Gwen, maybe its not that bad."

"You don't get it. The last thing my father told me to do, was to live, love, and smile. I'm not sure I can do that forced to marry someone I don't even know."

"I know what you mean."

"I wanna fall in love… not be pushed."

* * *

_**Ok so? I think its clear that in alot of my stories there are some family issues, but i think that makes for a very good story. Ok so the four sons, What do you think! OK so obviously justin, Geoff, Alejandro, and Mike will not be betrothed to who they are with in the show. But please know... THESE ARE NOT THE FINAL COUPLES! There will be decision, there will be destiny, and there will be major didn't se that coming plot twists! Also I think I may not have Mike's personalities be a huge part of the story like in "Without You" But without them, he is a little boring. IDK!  
**_

_**How will Duncan and Trent come in? Read the next chapter... COMING SOON!**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	5. Part two: chapter two

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**Ok so this is a somewhat shorter chapter that is kinda vital to understand. so far we have some pretty deep personality changes and troubles. I think thats really cool. Here we get to understand Heather a tiny bit more... just a little. XD**_

* * *

**Zoey's POV:**

"Ouch! Not so tight!" I shouted at one of the servants, as our corsets were tied up.

"Umm I value my ribcage!" yelled Courtney. Mama had ordered us to be all dolled up for the arrival of the sons of lords. Then came into the room with our dresses.

"Bridgette!" Gwen ran over and hugged her. Bridgette and Gwen had become super close, like sisters.

"Ok I have a red dress for Heather, Green for Gwen, Red for Zoey, and Purple for Courtney." She said, putting the dresses down.

"Green?" asked Gwen.

"Sorry, the Duchess says blue makes you look too gloomy." At that, Gwen huffed and got the dress. We were then tied to huge hoopskirts and then the dresses. The worst part of all was having our dresses tied.

"Heather? How are you not showing any pain? It's so painful."

"I'm used to it. Besides, it's not a big deal!" she snapped. In the bottom of my dress there were vials of honey mounted to the wooden frame of the dress.

"What's the honey for?" asked Gwen.

"It's so the fleas go to the honey, not you." said Bridgette.

"Eww!" squealed Courtney. "That's disgusting."

"Just as long as we don't fall!" laughed Gwen. Then came the powder. They piled it on to our faces.

"Eww! It's making me cough!" We all go the powered except for Gwen. "Hey Why didn't she get any powder."

"Because she already looks like she's never seen the sun in her whole life." sneered Heather.

"Girls, just stop complaining. It'll be over soon." said Bridgette in her calm voice.  
"I'm going to get you all some water." And with that, she left the room.

**Geoff's POV:  
**

After riding in that carriage, we finally arrived at the palace. We were then greeted by servants.

"Nice place." said Mike, looking around.

"What?" asked Justin, looking up from his mirror.

"Yes, it is very nice." said Alejandro. I couldn't stop my mind from trailing off. What if she is boring, what if she doesn't like me? I pushed those thoughts all to the back of my head. We were then taken to our rooms. The palace was somewhat smaller; meaning us four boys had to share a room. On the bright side, it was huge. After we were settled I decided to go and look around, for it wouldn't be a few hours until we met the family.

"Are you sure you don't want help getting around the palace?" asked one of the servants.

"No I think I can manage." I said, walking out into the hall. The corridor was huge and paintings were hung along the walls. Beneath my feet, was a bright red carpet. I was caught up in my thoughts when out of nowhere I bumped into someone and they dropped their pitcher. Water spilled all over the carpet.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" I said. Then I looked, it was a beautiful young girl. I stretched out my hand to help her up.

"Thank you." She smiled. Her eyes were a sharp green color and her hair was golden blonde. She was dressed very nicely so I figured she was one of the Duke's Daughters.

"I'm Geoff, son of lord Delim. You must be one of the Daughters of the Duke."

"I'm Bridgette and actu—"

"Bridgette! We need that water now! There is a little problem!" shouted a voice,

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." And with that she ran off. 'Bridgette.' Her name echoed in my head. How I hope I'm going to meet her again when we are introduced to the daughters.

**Heather's POV:  
**

"Girls, Its time for you to go to the hall." said Bridgette. Then I knew that the following moments would change my life. I had a certain hesitation, something I could never put my finger on… or tell anyone about. It haunted me constantly. I would have to put on a mask, the hard loveless mask that I wore everyday. Sometimes I wish I could take it off, but I never can… it's my destiny. Everyone says that the past is that past… but that's not true for me. The past is my future, just like my father's. I looked around myself. Gwen was looking at her feet, Zoey was coughing from the powder, and Courtney stood tall. And then… we stepped inside.

* * *

_**So? Ok so Heather has a very complicated personality. What is the source of her past... read to find out! Trent and Duncan are coming soon!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and support u guys are awesome!**_

_**New Chapter coming soon.**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	6. Part two: Chapter three

_**Chapter 6! Duncan makes an appearance and the girls meet their fiance's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Alejandro's POV:**

We were in the meeting room with the Duke and Duchess, waiting for the girls. I felt nauseous. Why?

"Geoff you look so happy. What's up?" asked Mike.

"I met one of the girls." He smiled.

"You did?!"

"Yep, her name is Bridgette and she's beautiful."

"Well you may or may not be betrothed to her." said Justin.

"Don't talk like that, maybe."

Then the door opened and the four Girls walked in.

"Ah Girls, Meet the sons of Lord Delim!" said the Duke Smiling. The four girls stood before us. My eyes first caught a beautiful girl with long raven black hair. There were two with long raven black hair, but their eyes were different. The one in the red dress had eyes that could pierce through anything. The other, in the green dress had slightly curly hair and her eyes were soft and they sparkled. The third had deep brown eyes and hair redder than a rose. The last had brown hair and onyx eyes. For some reason I couldn't stop looking at the first girl. Her eyes captivated me.

"Which one is the girl you met." Mike whispered to Geoff.

"she…she's not here."

"shhh." I told them.

"Thank you father." The girls said in unison.

"Heather I would like you to meet Alejandro." said the duke. She then stepped forward and curtseyed and I took her hand. We were to remain silent in the presence of the duke.

"Justin, this is my daughter Courtney." He then took her hand. Mike was then introduced to the red haired girl called Zoey and Geoff to the girl names Gwen. We were then ordered to be shown around the palace by the girls.

**Geoff's POV:**

My mind raced about, where is Bridgette? Then I was introduced to a girl with black hair and onyx eyes. She was very beautiful, but Bridgette's name stayed in my head. When we left the room she took her hand out of mine.

"I'm Gwen." She blushed hard.

"The name's Geoff."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So, where will we be off to now?"  
"I don't care, lets just get this over with."

"Whoa, what wrong?"

"Nothing. Just c'mon." I knew some where in her she was happy, but I couldn't find it. She just seemed super serious. Well If I'm gonna marry her, that's gonna change. She then took me to a huge Courtyard filled with trees and flowers. In the center was a huge willow tree next to a pond. Then I think I actually saw her smile.

"This is awesome."

"Yea." She said very dryly. Then I took her hand.

"Listen I know this is probably not what you want your life to be like, but you gotta enjoy it. Live in the moment. Act like you're at a ball."

"Then I guess I'm supposed to be silent and perfect." She huffed.

"What? That's what your parties are like?"

"Always." She looked down at her feet.

"Well not as long as I'm here. No sir, Parties are for dancing and laughing. Haven't you ever done that?"

"Not since I was very young."

"Well, its settled then. As soon as possible I'm throwing a ball and I'm gonna teach you how to smile."

"I know how to smile."

"Prove it." Then she laughed.

"There you go." Yea maybe Gwen was pretty cool, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bridgette.

**Courtney's POV:**

As we walked along the hall all he kept doing was looking at himself in the mirror.

"So…" I kept tying to start conversation, but to no avail. After five minutes I stopped walking and he didn't even notice. He just walked along the hallway looking into his mirror… how shallow. Then I snuck off to the kitchen to get some cookies.

"Hi Thomas!" I skipped into the room.

"Hello M'lady, aren't the Lord's sons here?"

"Yea but all he's interested in is looking in his mirror."

"Ouch. There are some extra chocolate cookies in the cupboard."

"How'd you know I came to get cookies?"

"Because I know you."

"ha-ha, you know me well." I skipped over to the cupboard and opened it. "AHH! What is that!" I screamed at the horrible sight.

"It's just green jelly M'lady."

"Why is it here, you know I hate it?"

"My son made it. He's apprenticing here."  
"Ugh." I grabbed a cookie and quickly closed the cupboard.

"What happened? I heard a scream." said a boy coming into the room. He had Jet black hair and blue eyes. "Well hello there." He smirked.

"Courtney, this is my son, Duncan. Duncan, this is Courtney, the duchess." He gave Duncan a look as if to say. 'Don't you dare say something stupid.'

"Nice to meet you." I said while curtseying.

"Ehy was that you screaming."

"Yes." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"What was the problem?"

"green jelly." I whispered.

"What was that?" he laughed.

"green jelly." I almost shouted. Then he started cracking up.

"Green Jelly? You're afraid of green jelly. I made that by the way."

"Ugh, just forget it." I started to walk out.

"See ya around Princess!" he called after me. Ugh how barbaric.

**Mike's POV:**

"So, Where are you from again?" She asked me.

"We actually move around a lot, so I guess, all of England."

"That's cool. After My father and Duchess got married we never moved again. So I guess this is where I have lived my whole life."

"Nice, so tell me, did you know your mother?"  
"No, she dies when I was a baby."

"I can sympathize with that, my mother was captured when I was five."

"Aww I'm so sorry."

"nah its fine, So, where do you wanna go now?"

"Oh I wanna show you the Courtyards. There are lanterns that are strung along the trees and they look so beautiful when they reflect off the water!" she took my hand and raced down the halls. She was so funny, and always very happy.

"Wow." I said looking at the beautiful Courtyard. Her eyes practically lit up with the lanterns.

"Isn't it just amazing!" she took my hand and danced along the paths.

"dancing without music?"

"You don't need music, you just need rhythm."

"Well I don't have that so you're gonna have to lead."

"Not ballroom dancing, Just dance!" she took my hand and turned around.

"There you go! See!"

**Heather's POV:**

"this is quite a beautiful palace don't you think?" he asked.

"I know, um I live here."

"oh. Well I just assumed you never paid attention."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"How dare you! No one talks to me that way!"

"I just did!"

"Ugh!"

"Calm down, you only have to show me around."

"Ugh! I will never love you… let alone like you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ugh he is so annoying. But very evil … NO!

* * *

_**So? Ok as you probobly know by now, i am a major Gwent shipper. So It's really hard to not put trent in the story to early. He will come, SOON. Also, I hate Gwumcan and am not a huge fan of scottney either, so this is not going to be either of those couples... so please no more mean PM please. Thanks!  
**_

_**New Chpater coming soon!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	7. Part two: Chapter four

_**Chapter 7! OK So I'm at the point where I update like everyday!**_

_**this one is kinda heavy :(**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Bridgette's POV:**

"And all he did was look in the mirror!" Courtney shouted. She had been going on a twenty minute rant on how horrible her day was. All of the girls and I were in the room, getting ready for bed. I was braiding Gwen's hair.

"It's alright Courtney, I'm sure things will turn out fine." I told her.

"I don't know if I can live the rest of my life with someone who only cares about how he looks."

"You don't have a choice, so just suck it up and deal with it." Heather snapped.

"Well I guess Alejandro is perfect then." said Gwen.

"No, he's an annoyance. But I, unlike some people, don't complain about it."

"Ha-ha." Zoey Laughed.

"You? Not complaining? Those words do not belong in the same sentence." laughed Gwen.

"Girls, just relax. It's not the end of the world." I said, trying to calm them down.

"Easy for you to say, you can chose who you love." said Courtney.

"Um, so can we, we just can't ever marry them!" Zoey flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. I walked over and stoked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Your day wasn't horrible, right?"

"No, but he just seemed so scared. I'm not scary, right?"

"Well, you're a spunky girl with crazy red hair, that's a little frightening." laughed Courtney.

"Don't listen to her, you're not scary, he's probably just as troubled about the whole thing as you are. That's all."

"I guess you're right."

"Ok girls, to sleep." Then they all piled into their beds and I blew out the candles. Then I walked down the hall to get to my room. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. He turned around and then I noticed it was Geoff. He smiled.

"Bridgette, we have to stop meeting like this." he laughed.

"Hello Geoff.'

"Hey I thought you were one of the Duke's daughters?"

"No, I tried to tell you, I'm a servant, the girl's caretaker."

"Oh." His face changed.

"Walk with me?"

"I don't think I can, I'll be sent away is I'm suspected."

"Don't be silly."

"Geoff I appreciate your concern, but I can't."

"Bridgette I think you're really cool."

"You don't even know me."

"Which is why I wanna walk with you."

"I can't. You're betrothed to Gwen and I would be disobeying."

"Bridgette…"

"It's not safe for me. Goodbye Geoff." And with that, I walked away. Part of me wanted so badly to go and walk with him, but it was outweighed by my fear of the Duke.

**Heather's POV:**

"So, tell me, Why are you so cold." Alejandro asked. We were walking through the courtyard.

"I don't know? Why are you so annoying?"

"Heather, I don't know why you are being so adversarial, I'm only try to start a friendly conversation."

"Why are you so cold? Yea that's a wonderful way to start a conversation."

"You're right, that wasn't exactly my finest moment. Truce?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to be all fluffy."

"Never, mi amore."

"What the heck does that mean?!"

"Truce, remember?"

"Ugh!" I then stormed off. Why is he so incredibly annoying? I was in my room when I heard a voice.

"Um Miss Heather, there is a parcel for you." It was a servant. I took the parcel and opened. When I saw what was inside I began balling… It was my destiny.

**Courtney's POV:**

I was sitting in the Courtyard thinking, when I heard someone.

"Ehy Princess, brought you something." It was Duncan.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Just saying hi, that's all."

"You're not allowed to be here, seriously go!"

"Oh are you worried about me princess?"

"I barely even know you."

"Still. Here." He handed me a parcel.

"What is it?"

"Open it." I opened the parcel and I saw a huge plate full of green jelly.

"Ahh!" I threw in onto the ground. "You horrible person!"

"Oh c'mon Princess I am only teasing." He laughed. He then saw I was seriously shaken up.

"Princess," he said sitting down next to me. "I only did that to have an excuse to see you again. I'm sorry." Wow did he actually say that.

"Thank you, and can you please stop calling me that?"

"What? Princess? No I think it suits you."

"Fine. Now you go!"

"Alright. See ya later."

"No, you can't come back-." He was gone. That boy, he drives me insane.

**Zoey's POV:**

"What! How have you never ridden a horse before?" I asked Mike.

"I just have never gotten around to it."

"Ok that's gotta change. C'mon!" I pulled his hand and dragged him to the stables. "Here is my horse, Rose." He jumped startled.

"Oh my goodness, that's a big horse!"

"Oh come on, she's not bad. Right rose!" I said stroking her mane.

"Zoey! What on earth are you doing down here!" It was Mother. "You know better than this! Now!" she grabbed my arm and took me to my room. "you must always be put together and never be rustic! You hear me Zoey! Never! Now get dressed in your gown. I'll call the servants to help!" and that was the end of me seeing mike that day.

A few hours later, we all were in bed, sleeping. At about 3:00 in the morning I heard Screaming.

"What on Earth is that?!" We all stood up shaking; we huddled into each other's arms, even Heather. The whole palace was awake and people were running up and down the halls. Bridgette came into the room with tears in her eyes. She came and hugged us all.

"What is it?" Courtney choked out the words.

"The Duchess… she's been poisoned." She started crying.

"Mama! No!" Gwen held onto me tighter. "she's not dead, but is very sick and unconscious." Gwen was shaking.

"Bridgette!" Gwen ran into her arms and started sobbing.

"Its ok." She stroked her hair. " It'll be ok, I promise." Bridgette stayed with us that night. No one could sleep except Heather… figures.

**Gwen's POV:**

My whole world had crashed down in less than a second. My mother, sure she was harsh and pushed us all the time, but I still loved her more than anything and now she was poisoned. I have no idea what happened but I had already lost my father, I will not loose my mother. I will make sure of it. When everyone was sleeping I crept into mother's quarters. She was silently sleeping. She was sweating and shaking. The sight almost made me cry. I sat there, crying, until my eyes caught something. A note that read:

"You take one of mine, I will take one of yours." It was written on a very strange type of paper. I have no idea what happened but something inside of me snapped. Whoever this person was, I was going to find them and make them tell me how to cure her. I really don't remember what was going through my head at that moment that made me make such an insane decision. I ran down to the library and opened a science book… never thought I'd do that on my own time. I knew I had seen that paper before. It was made by barbarian tribes long ago form a plant found up North. Again, the idea was insane, but what was at stake was much more important than my safety. I ripped out the page of the book that had the information and shoved in my satchel. I went upstairs to my room and put on a shirt and trousers. I couldn't help thinking of the fit mother would have if she saw me wearing trousers. I grabbed my midnight blue hood and ran over to my chest. I opened it and took out my bow. My father had given one to Heather and I without mother knowing before he passed. Memories of him secretly teaching us how to shoot raced through my head and almost brought me to tears.

I snuck to the kitchen and stole bread and water. As I was making my plan, I wrote a letter to Zoey explaining everything. Then quietly, I took my horse and tip toed to the gate. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a voice.

"Going for a ride?" It was Geoff.

"Geoff I-."

"Am going to go find the person who poisoned your mother." He finished my sentence.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper.

"Give this to a guy named Trent. I met the guy a while ago and he owes me a favor. He had something that'll help you."

"Thank you Geoff!" I got off my horse and hugged him. Then I got on my saddle and right before I left, Geoff said,

"Live your life like you're at a party! Smile!" and with that, I rode off into the dark, not knowing what I would do when I found the person, but only that I would find them.

**Zoey's POV:**

I awoke early in the morning to the sun shining through the curtains. I felt something sharp against my face. It was a Letter from Gwen. I opened it and then immediately sat up.

**"No!"**

* * *

_**So? Ok this one has alot of info for one chapter... sorry bout that one. Heather's character is very tourchered, making her really interesting. I figured out my complete writing style: Giving Meaning to their Steriotypes. I love writing this. Thanks for all the support!**_

_**New Chapter coming soon!**_

_**Read and Reveiw!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	8. Author's note!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Ok so this story is going absolutely fantastic so far! Thanks so much for all the support! Sadly, I have finals this week and won't be able to write until next Monday :( Expect the next chapter on Monday! So sorry! questions? Suggestions? Chat? pm me!**_

_**ok also, This story is becoming less and less about the War of roses so lets just say it takes place in that time period! Thanks so much guys!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	9. Part two: Chapter five

_**I'm Back! and earlier than I thought :)**_

_**Ok Trent appears and we have mostly Gwent and duncney!**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

"What?!" I was awoken suddenly by Zoey screaming. Then I looked over and saw her crying. "What is it."

"Read this." She handed me a tear stained piece of paper. I quickly scanned the piece of paper.

"Is she insane?" I was completely shocked, how could she do this. She doesn't even know where she is going.

"I don't know."

"What is it? Let me see." Heather took the piece of paper. I think I actually saw her cry a little bit.

"Heather?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She snapped out of it. There was something off about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "We should tell mama." She said.

"No, she says we shouldn't tell anyone."

"Well what are supposed to say? That she's gone to town?" sneered Heather.

"why are you so concerned suddenly?" I snapped

"Guys, that actually might work."

"What?"

"We say she's gone to town to find the medicine man."

"Actually, she is finding the person who knows how to cure her." I said. Heather continued her strange attitude.

"So it's settled, she's in town." We all agreed.

**Heather's POV:**

How could she? How could Gwen go off and ruin everything. Gwen was a part of me; she was never supposed to get hurt. The only person that was supposed to pay was that witch! Now, Gwen was off, headed to her certain destruction. Oh why did I have to get involved in this! I took a bottle out of the parcel and threw into onto the bricks. Why did I do it! Why did I poison her! I began sobbing and fell on the bricks.

How could I, I am so lost. No, I did right? Didn't I? **"It is only what must be done, revenge my sister."** He always says in her letters. Why did I trust him… he's my brother I guess. But look at me, I've poisoned I member of my own family. How could I assume family could always be trusted… how could I? I took a piece of paper and wrote letter to him.

Dear brother,

I know that what has been done, must have been done, but I am troubled by it. Our half sister is completely oblivious of the treachery her mother has committed. Because of this, she has set off to find the person who poisoned the duchess. She is going off of the note that you wrote and told me to place by the duchess. Please my brother, I beg you, if she finds you, have mercy on her. Please give her the anecdote; let us put this behind us.

Sincerely.

Heather

I had very little hope that he would listen to me, but I had to try. I quickly sent one of the mail carriers out immediately. And with that, my letter was on its way. Usually I would send it my private mail, but that takes months, and I needed that letter there as soon as possible.

**Gwen's POV:**

I opened the letter that Geoff gave me. I was supposed to head to Green Boar Tavern. There I would find someone that would help me. Why would someone poison my Mother, what did she ever do.? I rode for quite a while until my horse began to slow down. I stopped and set up camp for the night. I fell asleep very quickly, I was exhausted, confused, and starving. Early in the morning, I awoke to the sound of someone walking. I stayed very still so that they might think I was still asleep. As the footsteps came closer, I reached for my bow stood up and shot the arrow, finding its mark in a tree inches away from the head of a tall man in a hood.

"Not another step closer or I'll shoot… and this time I won't miss!" I shouted.

"Wait! Please!" He took of his hood, revealing his jet black hair and sharp green eyes. " I mean you no harm!" He was very calm, and friendly looking and about my age. I slowly lowered my bow, but kept it by my side,

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing but to offer you some board. I noticed you came last night, my father owns the inn up the hill. You must be hungry." I thought for a minute, I was hungry.

"Yes, thank you." I said. He couldn't stop looking at me, like he was under a spell.

"I will show you to it then. I'm Trent, what may I call you?"

"Your name is Trent?"

"Yes, why?"

"By any chance did you know a guy named Geoff Delim?"

"Geoff Delim? Yes, he stayed in the inn a while back and we were good friends. Why?"

"I know this is probably very unconvincing for you, but this is for you." I handed him the letter. He read it quickly, and then looked at me.

"So? Geoff has finally claimed his favor. Come with me, I will help you." He smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Gwen by the way." He nodded and started walking up the hill.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Courtney? You haven't said a word since this morning. What's wrong?" asked Zoey. Zoey, Heather, and I were walking in the courtyard. We were supposed to spend time with the guys in about an hour.

"Gwen's insane! She doesn't have a plan or anything!"

"Don't worry, she's not going to be alone." said a voice. It was Geoff.

"What?" I asked as he walked toward us. "What do you mean? Wait how you know about this!"

"I gave her a letter to give to an old friend of mine. I trust him, so I think she'll be just fine."

"Wait, you saw her before she left?"

"Seconds before."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Trent. He's the son of a mail carrier. Since the feud, no publically sent letters have actually reached their destination. All the letters are kept in the archive, away from the king."

"All the letters are in archive?!" Heather shouted.

"Yep, over the past twenty years, that's why no one ever sends publicly." He said. Heather almost choked and ran away. "I figured that there would be some letter there that could help her find who she was looking for."

"That's actually genius! Thank you!"

"Wait. So the king never finds the letters?" asked Zoey.

"Yea, they are kept in an underground library. I saw it when I was visiting him when I we were little."

Zoey and Geoff started talking more about this, and soon I was bored and walked off. I was silently thinking, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"So, pasty's on a mission eh?" It was Duncan.

"Ugh, what are doing here? And how did you know."

"I guessed and you just confirmed It." he snickered. When he laughed his blue eyes sparkled and his black hair swung over his face. "So where is captain shallow?"

"Ugh, stop it! I'm going to love him and marry him."

"Are you now?" He stepped closer.

"Why yes. It is my duty."

"You're duty?" He stepped even closer.

"Please…" I was stopped by him cupping my face in his hand.

"Wow you look beautiful in the moonlight." And with that he kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before… my first kiss. And it was with a servant boy… wow. But for some reason I enjoyed it… It enjoyed being with him. Him, that annoying rebelling boy. He then stepped away from me and jumped over the balcony.

"Goodbye princess." He said leaping over the rail and down to the kitchen. 'Oh that boy.' I thought to myself.

"You're still not my type!" I shouted, leaning over the railing. However, I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Ah Duncney... one of the best couples in TD history. ok this chapter focused on Gwent and Duncney, next will be Aleheather and Zoke! Hope you liked it! We have some plot twist here! Heather's brother?!

Hehe I love plot twist :)

New chapter coming soon!

Review please!

~Astrid


	10. Part two: Chapter six

_**OK so I'm back again! Sorry, school is killing me :P OK so I had some bad writers block here so sorry if it lacks my usual touch :P**_

* * *

Alejandro's POV:

I was walking along the halls, thinking to myself, when I heard someone sobbing. It was angry, yet so devastating. I walked towards the sound with caution.

"Why did I ever do such a thing?!" A voiced cried. It was muffled though. I could hear in the voice the anger of Heather. Immediately, I wondered what she was talking about. I must know… I mean If it brings her this much trouble, It must be important. I knew she would not just tell me, I had to earn her trust. Oh, how it would pain me, but I must earn her trust. I then approached the door and then, hoping she wouldn't scream at me, knocked. I then heard the crying cease, then after a few seconds, footsteps approaching the door. It then opened, revealing a girl, with black tearstained eyes and hair tied up. she actually looked beautiful.

"What do you want?" She put her hand on her hip and seemed annoyed.

"May you accompany me for a stroll?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I would not want you to be cooped up in here. Besides, should not the world see you beautiful face?" this was easier than I thought. She blushed hard.

"Fine. But this is not because I like you or anything."

"As you wish mi amore."

"What is that you keep saying? Just shut up."

"Alright." I looked her hand and we down the hall and to the Courtyard.

"Why are you being so nice to me all the time, its annoying."

"Oh but it is only fitting that I be kind to the one I am betrothed to."

"Pshaw, I will never love you."

"On the contrary, you will love me before the end of the month." At this, she rolled her eyes and stormed of. She bewildered me. How on earth do you earn the trust of someone with a secret?

Bridgette's POV:

"Why can't he just mind his own business?!" shouted Heather. I was helping her dress for a luncheon.

"Maybe he's just being nice." I told her.

"Ugh, not a chance. I know his type, manipulative and evil."

"Oh you should know his type especially well then."

"Ugh. He's just so annoying."  
"Just go to your luncheon Heather." I said while pushing her out the door. Now was my free hour. Gwen was gone, Courtney in her French lessons, Zoey with Mike, and Heather had just left. I decided to take some alone time and walk to the Courtyard. When I was deep in the maze of trees I practiced something that the duchess would kill me for. I tied the skirt of my dress to myself and stood on my hands. I could do it for quite a while. I remembered being a little girl, standing on my hands with my sisters. All the memories flooded to my head, my family selling me to the royal family. Since I was 12, I worked here. I was going on 15 minutes when I heard someone.

"Dang that's awesome!" It was Geoff. His voice knocked me over.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh I'm Sorry." He said helping me to my feet. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Just practice, I guess."

"Awesome!" He smiled, causing me to blush. "Now I'm gonna go riding down to the lake, come with me Bridge?"

"The lake? That's beyond the inner wall. I'm not allowed to go outside the inner wall."

"Its inside the outer wall, You'll be fine."

"I don't know."

"C'mon Bridge, Its not disobeying, its following your gut."

"Alright, just for a bit." He then took my hand and we walked to the stables.

Gwen's POV:

"So tell me, what's this mission Geoff talks about." He asked me, smiling.

"I just have to find someone, someone who poisoned my mother."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about that."

"No it's cool; I'm just focused on what I have to do." We were walking to the inn.

"That's really brave you know." He smiled at me and I blushed hard. "so how did you know Geoff."

"Well, I'm betrothed to him." I huffed. His face changed.

"Wait, you're forced to marry him. Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda a duchess." I sighed.

"Whoa! Seriously? That's awesome."

"Yep…But it's not that awesome."

"Why not?"

"Well, I like Geoff, he's cool, But I don't think I'll ever love him."

"Well that's when you have to make the choice."

"What choice?"

"Whether you stick to the world's plan for you…. or yours." Wow, this guy is pretty cool.

"Hmm, that really good." I smiled at him. "So how do you know Geoff?" After a long sigh he answered.

"When I was about 8, I'm 15 now, I would go to my dad's shop everyday. My mother runs the inn and I would get bored there. Well one day I found a huge underground library of letters and parcels. I spent everyday there, learning about the history. You can tell a lot about a place by the letters. Well one day a rich family came to our inn. That's when I befriended Geoff. I showed him the secret library, but we were almost caught. If it weren't for Geoff making that excuse while I stood terrified, I would've probably been swat. Back then, that was a big deal. We were just little kids."

"That the favor you owe him! Oh now I feel like I'm asking to much of you."

"No, I want to help you." He smiled at me. "C'mon the inn is just up this hill."

**Zoey's POV:**

"Dancing lesson number two." I laughed taking Mike's hand. "I have some music this time!" and I brought out violinists.

"Zoey, are you sure about this?" Mike seemed cautious.

"Of course! We're dancing, I'm sure that's not a crime. Then the violins started to play some classical piece, "No, no, no." I shook my head and walked towards the violinists. "Remember when we went to Ireland, remember the music they played there? play something like that will you." The violinist shrugged and began to play something similar to a jig. I began dancing and clapping my hands. But, he just stood there, looking at me. I stopped and said,

"Mike, what is wr-." I was cut off by him kissing me. Then for some reason my cheeks turned red, my heart pounded and I go teary eyed. I immediately ran away, without saying a word. As I ran, tears ran down my face, and I fell down by my door.

"Zoey!" It was Bridgette. She picked my up and saw that I was shaking. "Oh my God you're burning up! Leshawna! Lindsay! Help me!" she called out to some of the servants. Then all I remember was being on my bed, surrounded by servants feeding my and trying to calm me down. What was wrong with me? I was... afraid.

* * *

_**Aww, Innocence, sweet Zoey wasn't ready to fall in love.I kinda based that on my own experience :P Leshawna and Lindsay made a little cameo.**___

_**Find out what happened on Bridgette and Geoff's ride in the next chapter!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	11. Part two: chapter seven

_**I'm Back... again. Guys I'm really sorry I haven't been updating very fast, I have so much homework its kinda ridiculous.**_

_**here we have a shorter chapter with some Duncney, Gidgette, and a tiny bit of Gwent fluff.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

"So, have you ever done any sport?" I asked. I was forced to sit with Justin and talk over tea. We were sitting out on the balcony over one of the gardens.

"Um, when I ride on my horse I often have to ride quickly to get away from people loving me." Ugh, does this guy ever talk about anything other than his looks. Then he started going on and on about his beauty routine. I started zoning out about five minutes into his rant about bad wigs. Suddenly, I felt rocks against my leg. I looked behind me, over the rails, and saw Duncan throwing rocks onto the balcony to get my attention.

"Excuse me a second." I said getting up from the table and walking over to the railing, hidden by ivy. Honestly, I don't think he notices, he just started into his mirror. I leaned over and said quietly,

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here."

"I know Princess but I had to see you."

"Its against the rules Duncan. Hurry someone will see you."

"I'm not worried about that... besides, you aren't enjoying yourself with captain shallow."

"Who said I wasn't enjoying myself?"

"Its all over your face Princess."

"What?" I turned around and saw Justin.

"Courtney what are you doing?" he got up.

"Come with me princess." Duncan held out his hand.

"I am not jumping." Justin walked towards the ivy.

"Princess, trust me." He looked at my eyes and his blue eyes sparkled

"Courtney…" It was Justin. Then it took all of my strength, but I jumped over the railing and landed in Duncan's arms. Quickly we ran under the balcony. I then noticed my dress had torn and now the hoop skirt was down. Then I heard Justin's footsteps walk inside. Duncan walked over to the hoopskirt hanging on the railing.

"I never liked poofy anyway." He laughed, taking my hand.

"C'mon, walk with me."

"ok." I smiled.

**Now we go to the day earlier, at Geoff and Bridgette's Ride.**

**Geoff's POV:**

"So tell me your story." I was riding with Bridgette next to the lake.

"Ok, I was brought here when I was 11…"

"No, not that story. Tell me what makes you laugh, smile, happy. What is the one thing that makes you feel alive? That moment where the rest of the world stands still."

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"No I won't. I love to party, no judgment. I promise."

"Ok. Well, I love the water."

"The water? You can swim?"

"Yea." She blushed.

"That's crazy, when did you learn."

"When I was little, we never were proper kids, just having fun."

"That beats my childhood. I was always copped up in a palace. My mother died when I was young. We were never allowed to run wild and free, we had to be perfect."

"Wow." Then her horse slipped and fell, throwing her into the lake.

"Oh my gosh are you ok!" I got off my horse and helped her out. "Well, at least you can swim, that would've been bad if you drowned." Oh my gosh did I just say that! She gave me a puzzled look and got back on her horse.

"I think I gotta go now." And with that she rode off. I blame myself for being so incredibly stupid.

**Back to the present**

**Gwen's POV:**

"Here we are." Trent reached the top of the hill and stretched out his hand to the small building. "C'mon." We then walked into the inn. It was a quiet little place decorated with flowers and little plants. Then a older woman came to greet us.

"Oh Trent my deary," she hugged him, then turned to me. "and who is this pretty young lady?"

"mother, this is Gwen, a friend of Geoff,"

"Ah hello deary, welcome. What can I do for you?"

"I'm taking her to the mail house."

"alright, jut don't let your father know!" she laughed. Then we were off to the mail house.

* * *

_**Oh Geoff, how I wish I had a good reason to put Dj in here. I love how dj saves Geoff a number of times :)**_

_**Next chapter will be Longer, include Zoke, Aleheather, Gwent and also have a plot changing moment!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Astrid**_


	12. Part two: Chapter eight

_**Hi! **_

_**Ok so here is a huge Plot twist so pay attention. ( Haha)**_

* * *

**Alejandro's POV:**

Over the past couple of days, Heather finally has the tiniest amount of trust in me… but it's not even close to telling me what's going on. I've come to her every day, asking for her to walk with me. She's an Ice queen, evil to the bone… but surprisingly, I might actually like being with her. NO! Its purely strategic, I must know what is going on. Today I intend to find out… by heather telling me or not. I walked to her room, to ask for her to come with me.

"Heather?" I said outside the door.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she shouted. I accidentally let out a laugh, her coldness is actually comical. Sadly, she recognized my laugh.

"Alejandro?"

"Yes its. Are you coming?" Then the door opened and their stood Heather, with a sarcastic expression on her face.

"Are you going to come every day? Can't I have a day to myself?"

"Sure, I'll go then." Then I started to walk away, but then she grabbed my arm.

"I didn't say I wasn't coming. Be right back!" then she ran back into her room. When the door opened again, she ran past me saying she'll be back in a minute. This was the most rash I've ever seen her. I decided then that I'd investigate her room. Quickly, I ran in and rummaged through the shelves and drawers. Then I found something… something that would change my life forever. I found in one of the shelves, a small parcel, inside was a letter… and a bottle of poison. Then, Every thought about her trust went out the window. I was going to turn her in. Little did I know that I had no idea what I was getting in to. I grabbed the parcel, and ran to the gates. Immediately I set my trap, I was so stupid. I went to the guards, I singled out one and pulled him aside.

"I have information about the poisoning that you might want to know."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Heather has poisoned the queen." Immediately he started walking. "No, Its true." I showed him the letter and the bottle. He looked it over.

"We must alert the king and arrest her."

"No, that's when you listen to me."

"you will capture her tomorrow, understood?" I held my dagger to his throat.

"Yes my lord." He gasped. Then I walked away. Thinking about everything, about what I'd done. Everything happened so fast. Before I knew it, I had made a huge mistake. I completely forgot about Heather and our walk. That night, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Heather. Yes, what she'd done was horrible… but I kind of was impressed. Before I knew it, it was the next day and I was at Heather's door again. It was an hour before she would be arrested and I would be praised. I knocked on her door then it opened.

"Where the heck did you go yesterday?"

"I just forgot. Coming?"

"Why do you expect me to just forgive you and walk again"?

"Because you have nothing better to do."

"What! Uh-." She sputtered

"I'm sorry, but won't you come with me?"

"Fine." She huffed and started walking with me.

"Listen, I know I've been super cold to you all the time, but I want to thank you." she started. "Yes, you've been incredibly annoying, but you're the only person I can stand to be around." Heather was thanking me? There was something off about her, no not off… she was slipping. There was something more to the poison. Hearing her say that made me regret turning her in… just the tiniest bit. "Hey, can I tell you something."

"Sure." I told her.

"you can't tell anyone this."

"I promise." Then she took a deep breath looked at the ground. When she looked up at me her eyes were filled with tears and she was quivering.

"I poisoned the Duchess." She whispered. Then immediately fell into my arms.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Alright here we are." Then he lit a candle. Before me stood shelves full boxes with letters.

"Wow." I said

"Ha-ha, I know. Its kinda crazy."

"So we have to search all of these?"

"Sadly yes." He laughed.

Then we sat down and started going through the letters, box by box. For some reason, there was no awkwardness, I felt like I could be me around him. No frills, no fake… just me.

"Hey check this out." He looked at, his green eyes sparkling. "Dear Mary, I'm so sorry but I've accidentally bet all our money on cards." He read a letter. "Ha-ha, how stupid is that?!" We both laughed.

"Not as stupid as this." I showed him a letter. "Dearest Emily, Little John has fed your finest wig to the cows." This made us laugh hysterically.

"Thank goodness these never reached their destination." Then my eyes caught a letter, but it was from Heather. I immediately picked up the letter and started reading it. Then my heart dropped. "Hey Gwen, Check this one out. Oh my gosh what is it?" I looked at him, my eyes full of tears.

"My sister poisoned my mother."

**Alejandro's POV:**

"What why!" I asked her, trying to act surprised.

"**Because she isn't my mother."**

* * *

_**Bet you didn't see that one comin :P The full story is a whole lot more complicated so stay tuned :) **_

_**I loved writing this because this is when it finally pulls together and the plot line becomes apparent. Sorry it was a bit longer since I've updated, I've been on DA alot lately. The aleheather realtionship is really hard to capture.. but I love how he is her only weakness. **_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**Review please :)**_

**_~Astrid_**


	13. Part two: Chapter nine

_**HI Guys! okay I'm officially on summer break! That means every three to four days I will post a new chapter! This Chapter I am officially back to my usually style. WE have some AMAZING zoke, some INFURIATING Duncney, and some HEARTBREAKING Aleheather! This is the big reveal chapter so pay attention... its a bit complicated.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Zoey's POV:**

I sat up in my bed, thinking. My mind wandered to the duchess, Gwen, but for some reason Mike kept coming into my thoughts. My mind fluttered about, I thought of the way he smiled at me, and how he seemed afraid, almost as afraid as I was. No matter how afraid I was, I felt as if somehow, he wouldn't leave, like everyone else in my life had. But I know that if you trust someone, it'll hurt more when it's over. But when I'm with him I feel like even if I fall in love, I won't crash, I'll fly. Before, I didn't understand, I had told myself that I didn't like him. But now I know… That was a lie. I am in love with Mike, and I am no longer afraid of falling.

I hopped out of bed, threw on a dress, tied up my hair and ran out my room. I dashed right past Bridgette.

"Zoey are you ok? You're sick dear!" She called after me.

"I've never been better!" I yelled, while running. I ran right outside to where I knew he would be. In the Courtyard, where I taught him how to dance, he sat on a bench, his head down, staring at the ground. I ran quickly over to him and snuck up behind him, Threw my hands over his eyes and said,

"Guess who?"

"Zoey!" He turned around to look at me, and before he could say another word, I kissed him.

"What happened to you, are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I realized something. I was afraid of falling. But when I see you, I'm not afraid anymore." Then he smiled at me and kissed me again. At that moment, everything was perfect, and guess what? I fell… and I flew.

**Courtney's POV:**

"So that's why you're afraid of green jelly eh?" Duncan asked me. We were walking together in the back woods.

"Yes. And promise me you won't ever bring that up."

"I can't promise anything." He said. I gave him a look. "Alright princess, I promise. But only if you do me a favor."

"And what might that be."

"Kiss me"

"Duncan! I can't, I betrothed to Justin. You know that."

"Then why are you walking with me princess? Admit it, you want me."

"I do not! I don't even like you."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not! you're not my type."

"Then what is you're type princess." Then I stood speechless.

"I, I don't know." then he came over to be and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Won't you consider me princess?" Everything ran through my head. What am I doing? I can't love Duncan, I can't leave Justin... I can't let down daddy again.

"Duncan, when I'm with you, I feel happy and alive. But I have to marry Justin, there is nothing I can do to change that."

"Sure you can, come with me princess. Leave this prison, please. You can be happy, and then I can make sure nothing ever happens to you." Then my eyes filled with tears and I had to make the hardest decision of my life then.

"Courtney?" It was Justin, he had found me. "You were going to run away. Come now, we have to speak to your father about this."

"Stay out of this pretty boy." Said Duncan, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No you get out of here baker boy!" Duncan's eyes flashed with anger.

"Duncan, please. I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered. Then he let go of my shoulder.

"For you, my princess." He said. Then Justin grabbed me and dragged me back to the palace. I was going to face my father, how I dreaded that.

**Alejandro's POV:**

"What do you mean she isn't your mother!" I couldn't believe it. She looked at me, in her eyes I saw pain and sadness. Something I'd never thought I'd see in Heather.

"Sit down, it's a long story." She choked out the words.

"ok." Then she took a deep breath.

"My father, was a rich lord, living in the city. Well, He fell in love with a servant in his manor house, A girl named Eliza may. He secretly married her and they had me... and my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Let me continue. My brother is six years older than me. Finally, when My father's mother learned of his marrying the servant, she forced him to divorce her, and banished her to the countryside. When this happened, I was just a baby; But my brother, he was 7. He was appalled and wouldn't leave our mother, so he went with her. Later my father was forced to marry the duchess, and they had Gwen."

"So Gwen is your half sister?"

"Yes."

"This still doesn't make sense, why would you poison her?"

"Let me ask you something Alejandro, is my father alive?"

"No. You don't mean?"

"I do, the Duchess killed my father, to get to his money. I grew up believing she was my mother, that she cared about me. I never knew about my brother or mother, until, my father was killed." Here she began to cry. My heart seemed to break a bit, why had I turned her in.

"I heard her talking to a friend, I heard everything. About my Mother, Brother, and that she was the reason my father was dead. A few days later I received a letter from my brother. The first I'd ever spoken to him. He told me that we needed to plot revenge and kill the duchess. As a little girl, I thought this was crazy, but now, I did it. I listened to him... and I regret everything."

"Please tell me there is a cure Heather. Please"

"There is, its with my brother."

"Wait a minute that means..."

"Gwen is going to find my brother. That's why I need to stop him, that's why now I have to go after her."

"Heather, you care about Gwen?"

"I may be as cold as ice, but let me tell you something... I'm the only one that's aloud to hurt my family." I almost let out a chuckle at this; that was her way of telling me she did care. There at her weakest point, she was the most beautiful, and couldn't help myself and I kissed her. As I kissed her all the memories of me turning her in flooded back into my head, what have I done? Then Everything after that seemed to be a blur. Guards appeared, dragged heather away, the only thing that I could see, was Heather's eyes. They were different from any time I had ever seen them before, There was no anger, no sadness, but they looked as if to say **"I trusted you."**

* * *

**_Aww Zoke! Dang Justin! And there is the big back story on Gwen and Heather! There will _****_be way more secrets and plot twist so stay tuned. I seriously love all the couples in this story! Ok hope you enjoyed!_**

**_New chapter coming soon_**

**_Review_****_ please!_**

_**~Astrid**_


	14. Part two: Chapter ten

_**HI guys! Ok last chapter of part two! Next is part three!**_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

I wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but then I knew that finding the anecdote was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Suddenly I felt myself overcome with rage, but then replaced with the feeling of betrayal. I know Heather is … well, Heather, but I didn't think she'd ever do anything like poison our own mother.

"What do you mean she poisoned your mother." Trent asked.

"Read this." I handed him the paper. As soon as he read it I started to cry and he pulled me into in his arms. Sure, I had only met this guy three days ago, but I felt safe. I wish I hadn't cried, that was weak of me.

"You're gonna be fine, its ok." He said, trying to console me.

" I know, I just… she."

"Hey, listen to me." I put his hand on my shoulder. "Everyone falls, everyone gets hurt, and sometimes you feel like you don't know them. Right?" I nodded. "Well, did you ever think that Heather was hurt."

"Hurt? She's an ice queen."

"People aren't that way just for the fun of it." this made me think, I even began questioning everything I knew. "Well that settles it then." He started getting up.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I can't put you through that."

"And I can't let you do this alone." He smiled at me. His green eyes sparkled and made me forget the world for a second.

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Zoey?" I saw Zoey with Mike in the Courtyard.

"Oh, hi Bridgette." She came over to me, smiling. "What's wrong?"

"You're father wishes to see you, and Courtney. There has been a great disruption in our lives today." Her face changed to a grave expression.

"Ok." She sighed. "Goodbye Mike." Zoey walked with me to the throne room. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. I don't know why I did, but I walked in and hid behind a curtain. I saw Zoey walk before her father and kneel. Beside her stood Courtney, with tear stained eyes.

"Girls." Boomed the Duke's voice. " I am not sure what has happened over the past few days. You have always been sensible daughters. But, Courtney, running away with a peasant boy!"

"Father I…"

"Silence, at a time like this. The throne is slipping out of our hands, we are going to war, and your baker boy will be fighting with them!"

"No!" she cried.

"Pull yourself together girl!" He turned around and put his hand on the wall. "Your mother is worsening by the day, Gwen has disappeared, and Heather has just been arrested for poisoning the Duchess!" There was a sound of distress in his voice. "Zoey, you are the only was who has kept to her duties. I have discussed with the King, when I am off to war, you will remain here, as Queen." I couldn't believe this, so much for Alejandro taking the throne. "Your Coronation will take place after your marriage to Mike, in two weeks. I will not be present for both ceremonies, I am leaving in one week. " Zoey's eyes lit up, I had expected her to be happy, but she seemed distressed. She curtseyed they left the room. Courtney tried to leave but her father called after her.

"You will marry Justin Courtney. And you are never to see that boy again. " Then she turned around, her eyes filled with fire. She calmed herself and put on her mask of perfection.

"Yes Father." Then she hurried away, trying not to show any emotion.

I ram away before the door shut and ran as far away as I could. Finally I reached the corridor near my quarters.

"Spying eh?" It was Geoff.

"No…" I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He smiled. "Ehy, I'm sorry bout the walk, my head kinda went out the window." laughed at this.

"Its cool."

"Yea?"

"Yea"

"Bridge," He put his hand behind his head. "Would you wanna go riding with me again?"

"Sure."

**Courtney's POV:**

"Courtney… I" said Zoey; we were walking back from my father's throne room.

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

"Courtney, listen to me. This is not your fault."

"Yes it is, I broke the rules, and now I've gotten Duncan into war!"

"Duncan? That's his name?"

"I never told you?"

"No, you don't really talk to me anymore. I miss you Courtney."

"Oh Zoey!" I put my hand on my shoulder. "I've hurt you too."

"Not by breaking the rules, I miss it when we were talkative, funny, little girls. We're still kids Courtney."

"I know. I just, it can't be that way again." Then I had to walk away, I couldn't hurt her anymore. I have to go say goodbye to Duncan.

**Alejandro's POV:**

My Heart felt like a 100 pound weight, I regretted everything. Though what I was about to do goes against everything I've ever known, I had to do it. I snuck down past the cellar and into the dungeon. It was a horrid place, crawling with rats and spider. It reeked of rotten food and animals. When I got to the guard he stopped me.

"Lord Alejandro, what are you doing here."

"I am visiting someone, I you will not tell anyone of this."

"Yes sir."

It was like a maze, but there deep with in it, I found a crying, raven haired girl. Her clothes and face covered with dirt. Then, here eyes met mine. They were sharp and full of pain.

"Heather?"

"What do you want? I trusted you; you tricked me, sent me here, and now you come back! Why do you torment me so?!"

"Heather, I came to apologize. What can I do to make it up to you."

"Nothing! I don't need you!" Then I turned around to walk away, I felt horrible. But I was stopped by her saying something.

**"Find Gwen, and stop my brother, Chris of Maclean."**

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! Chris! this story is gonna get alot more interesing! and more ramantic next chapter! ****Hope you liked it!**

**New chapter coming soon!**

**Review please!**

**~Astrid**


	15. Part three: Chapter one

_**A new chpater! I'm really excited about this one. We have some sad, but empowering Duncney, Sweet Zoke, and some Heather manipulation :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

As I ran to find Duncan, I felt a part of me break. For so long, I've ignored it; people's problems were their own, they could work them out. I could never bare being the one to cause another pain, so I detached myself from everything. But lately, something changed, I found myself unable to run anymore. I was caught, I was forced to feel, forced to take off my mask. Now, Duncan was in trouble. Why did this happen, just as I was happy, just as I began to feel again, I was punished for it. I felt as though the world didn't want me to be happy. Then I remembered, someone did. Yes he was psychotic, infuriating, and got me into this mess, but he wanted me to be free, we wanted me to be happy.

"Princess?" I turned around, there before me stood Duncan.

"Duncan… I-" Then I started to cry.

"Don't cry." He held me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I've ruined everything." I buried y face into his shoulder.

"No you haven't Princess, I won't stop seeing you."

"I know but, we'll be far away from each other."

"You're leaving?"

"No-" He stepped back and looked in my eyes. I saw concern, but also certain sadness, the same I had seen in the eyes of Zoey.

"What do you mean?"

"Duncan, they're sending you to war, in the Kings army." I then fell into his arms again. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I said in my tears. "I never should have came to see you that day."

"Princess, listen to me. I don't care if I'm going to war, I don't care if I'm going to die. Never would I trade being alive for being away from you. Courtney, look at you, you're not the girl you were when I met you. You take risks, you laugh, you enjoy your life."

"But Duncan don't you see that has caused. You're leaving, everything else in my life is falling apart,. This he took my hand and cupped my face in his hand.

**"You don't know what you're made of until you're broken. And you Courtney, you are stronger than you think." ** Then he kissed me, all my worries seemed to melt away.

"Please don't make me say goodbye." I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

"Not goodbye, but until I see you again, my princess." Then I hugged him, and he walked away. I stood there alone in the courtyard. A storm filled the sky, but as the thunder rolled, I didn't feel alone.

**Zoey's POV:**

"So, you're gonna be the queen eh?" asked Mike. We were sitting in the courtyard by the willow tree.

"And you're gonna be king." I sighed.

"Aren't you happy? This is great." He said.

"Mike, my sister is devastated, Heather is in prisoner, Gwen's whereabouts are unknown, and I'm supposed to be happy about being queen?" He looked at me, as if he didn't know what to say. Then as the rain began to come down, I got up to go inside; but I was stopped my Mike taking my hand.

"Dance with me?" I gave him a smile.

"Mike, it's raining."

"Exactly. Zoey, Life isn't about sitting around, waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain." Then everything seemed to change, I took his other hand and Began to dance with him. The Raindrops and thunder were our music and never had I heard such a beautiful song.

**Heather's POV:**

My mind raced through everything that had happened. I still couldn't believe Alejandro actually cared. I looked at my life, what I had been. I was rotting in a prison cell. At that moment, I realized that I would not stay here. I would not be like every other girl an wait for someone to save them. I was getting out of here, and I was not going to let Alejandro do what was my destiny. I noticed that each guard took three hours at a time. However, every night, at midnight, there was a slight mistake in the time, causing there to be a 15 minute slot for me to escape. But how was I going to get out? Then one of the servants came and brought us our stale bread for rations. She was a blonde girl, who always seemed to be happy.

"Hi Heather! Here is your food." Then she handed me a piece of bread. "Eww is that a cockroach! EWW!" She was stupid… it was perfect.

* * *

_**Ok I think its a bit obvious who the servant is. Oh Duncney, wasn't that sweet?**_

_**Gwent and Gidgette will be in the next chapter!**_

_**Review please**_

_**~Astrid**_


	16. Part three: Chapter two

_**Hi guys! I am so sorry I've been gone so long. I'm so super busy.**_

_**OK so we have some Gwent and Gidgette!**_

_**Remeber Gwen only knows that Heather poisoned hermother, and has a brother. she has no Idea that Her and Heather and half sisters and that her mother killed her father.**_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

"So, where are you thinking her brother is?" He asked me.

"See this note." I pulled the note out of my bag. "It's made out of some strange plant. I've seen it before in the North." He took the paper from my Hands.

"Are you sure you saw this in the south. It's made of Sorbus wilmottiana, It only grows in the south, on the coast."

"I'm not sure, for all I know it could have been brought."

"That's most likely. Whoever wrote this, made it from that tree."

"Ok then, South it is." I smiled.

"Cool." His green eyes sparkled. I don't know what happened but I got all fluttery inside and couldn't help but blush. He then grabbed map and put it in his satchel.

I took the letter and put it in my bag. "C'mon."

We then left the library and went into the inn.

"Mother?" He called out in the inn. Then the little woman hurried into the room. Trent knelt down to be at her height. "I am leaving for a while."

"What? Why?" she seemed worried. "Its you're destiny to take over the mail business for your father, not to go off chasing dreams."

"This is my decision, and that matters more to me than my destiny." His words rang in my head, his decision.

"Alright my son, Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise." Then she hugged him tightly.

"Let me get you food!" then the little lady hurried into the kitchen.

"She let you go?" I asked.

"Yea, she honors my decision."

"You're lucky; my destiny has already been planned out for me."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean."

"**If you trust yourself, your decision becomes your destiny." **

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Bridge, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I was walking with Geoff again.

"Are you ever afraid that what the rest of the world wants you to do, isn't what you're meant to do?"

"Well that's just it though, I don't have a destiny, I'm afraid because I don't know what I'm supposed to do. But I know what I want to do."

"And what's that?"

" Live one day, as my own. Not as Bridgette the servant, but as just Bridgette."

"Hmm, I never thought that I was someone else."

"Ha-ha, I'm confusing you aren't I?" I laughed.

"A little, But it makes me think." He smiled at me. "I do know something though."

"What?"

"That I really like you Bridge." I blushed hard. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Geoff, you can't like me your betrothed."

"I don't care, what happened to following your destiny, being just Bridgette?"

"Geoff," I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "They could kill me." Then his eyes welled up with tears.

"Bridgette, Because I love you, I will let you go. But know this, I will always love you."

Then He kissed me once. At that moment, I felt alive, I felt like I wasn't anyone else. I was just Bridgette. And Stupid destiny took that away from me.

I then ran off, not sure If I would ever see the only person I ever loved again.

* * *

_**AWWW. Lots of destiny talk in this one! sorry its a bit shorter :P**_

_**So cutee! these are me top two couples!**_

_**Review please! New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	17. Part three: Chapter three

_**Hey guys! Back on regular update time! This chapter was reallly fun to write!**_

* * *

**Heather's POV:**

Everything that has happened over the pat weeks has made me question myself. I'm Heather, I'm supposed to be as cold as Ice, I am supposed to have no weakness… that's what he says. He was right, the one time I let someone into my heart, the one time I trusted someone, they stabbed me in the back, and ripped out my heart. I should have learned from the last time, when the woman I called mother, killed my father. That made me think of Gwen, she was going to find the anecdote to save a murderer. She deserved to know, why didn't I tell her? Why did I feel guilty, my real mother and brother are out there starving, and my father is dead… and yet I feel as if my heart was shot. Why did I send Alejandro out to find them, why did I rely on anyone? All they'll ever do is break you. I have so much anger inside, I was angry at my mother, I was angry at Alejandro, but I was mostly angry at myself. I fell to the ground of my cell, and cried.

"Hanna? What's wrong?" It was the dumb blonde girl. I shot her a look. She seemed to melt a bit. "Oh, you need a hug." She fit her arms through the bars and practically choked.

"Ugh!" I coughed. She let go.

"Hillary? Are you ok?"

"Its Heather!"

"Are you sure?" It was official, she was dumber than I thought. She then looked at me. "What can make you happy?" Then I had it, the plan to get myself out of here. I had to earn her trust first.

"you know what would make me happy? A friend"

"Ooh like a best friend?!" She squealed.

"Yes, Whatever."

"YAY!" She got me in a choke-hug again.

"But Best friends need to trust each other right?"

"YES!"

"Its settled then, you do everything I say?"

"Okay! But what if Zoey says no?"

"Why does it matter what she says?"

"Because she's gonna be queen."

Then she left, skipping. I am going to be out of here in three days time, easily. Zoey was queen?! That was my position, that was my destiny. I am going to get out of here and find you, mother. And Then, I have a feeling, Zoey will not be crowned queen, not as long as I am alive.

**Courtney's POV:**

I sat on a rock in the woods, as stiff a board. My hair was down blowing in the wind. Father leaves today, part of me is glad he is going. Another part of me wishes it was the way it used to be. But I know it will never be the same… but I'm not sure that's a bad thing. Duncan made me realize something, that this is my life. His Words stuck in m head "Until you're broken, you don't know what you're made of." He was right. In my own world I was still, and for the first time, listened. I knew that I might not ever see Duncan again, I knew that Zoey was to be queen, but I was ok. For once I trusted that I was going to be happy, that perfection isn't what I am supposed to be.

"What are you doing?" And then there was Justin. I was happy and at peace, but he was the epitome of my hatred. Worst of all, his tactics were terrible. He was a joke, waiting to prove himself. But I could see now that he was slipping, he was overconfident of himself. I knew, that he would not stand a single moment.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because you're my fiancé!"

"Maybe I am, what does that matter?" His confusion was stated plain of his face.

"Because I am the Superior in this relationship!"

"Are you?" He looked flustered. "Because right now, you are off balance, and going to fall."

"That stupid!"

"It is? Then why is there a giant snake at your feet." He jumped and squealed, and then I slapped him across the face, hard. When he fell to the ground I knelt down and tilted his face so he could see me. I looked into his eyes and said,

"**I am much stronger than you think I am."**

Then I walked away, I was late for a fitting.

**Zoey's POV:**

I was standing in my room, Getting fitted for my wedding dress. I was made to stand like a statue, not moving, while they pinned the dress to me. Then Courtney busted through the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She was smiling, her hair down, and she was late. I hadn't ever seen Courtney like this, it was the Courtney I knew when we were kids. As the servant brought her next to me to stand on a pedestal, to start her fitting.

"So where were you?"

"In the woods."

"You! in the woods!"

"Yep."

"Wait weren't you supposed to be with Justin this morning."

"Oh trust me, I was with Justin." She laughed.

"What did you do!" I giggled.

"Nothing really, I just caught him off balance." We laughed and talked like that through the whole fitting. Occasionally, we were interrupted by a needle poking us, causing a scream or two… or five. But It was good to have Courtney back, smiling again.

* * *

_**So? I love Heather's complicated past! That courtney moment was so freaking fun to write!**_

_**New chapter coming soon**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	18. Part three: Chapter four

_**Hi! Ok we have some Gwent and Zoke! brave zoey too :)**_

_**A new character is coming? Guess who?**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

As we rode along, I felt myself growing tired. As Darkness fell, I began to doze off. But I was awakened by the most beautiful sight, hundreds of little lights. Trent was already off his horse, standing in the lights.

"Fireflies." He said, smiling at me. He came to me and helped me off my horse. The lights sparkled in his green eyes. The fireflies lit up the forest in the most beautiful way.  
"You know what?" I said.

"What?"

"I wonder sometimes, why I stayed in that place for so long."

"Fear often stops us from doing what we know we should." He sighed and sat beside me

"How do you know though?" I asked him.

"Know what?"

"That you're doing the right thing?"

"Sometimes you don't. But you have to be confident in everything you do, otherwise, you'll never know."

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, I don't even know if I'm supposed to be here."

"Well I know that you are here, and its your choice, not anyone else's if you're doing right."

"That's just it; I've always been told what I'm supposed to do, by my mother, or sister. Always."

" This sister of yours, she sound, umm."

"Cold as ice. Terrifying. Yea."

"I was gonna say confused."

"confused?"

"When people are confused by pain and anger, it leads them to do horrible things, like harming their own family."

"You sound like you know how that works."

"I do, I had a brother. He was confused by life, he tried to make up for all the pain he's suffered, with revenge. And I'll tell you, that never works."

"Well Heather doesn't have anything to avenge."

"Anything you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that usually people don't kill their own family without a reason."

His words made me think, how much did I know? "When people are hurting, they don't let people in as easily. Now we should get some rest, we have to get to the coast soon."

"Alright, but tell me something."

"Anything."

"Why did you help me, why do you trust me? I'm just a stranger."

**"Because, if you can't trust somone, you'll never earn their trust."**

**Zoey's POV:**

I entered the room slowly, it was the first time I had seen her since the incident. I was unsure of her state, but new she would be happy once she learned the news. Instead of seeing her lying there, I saw my Father, sitting beside her, the duchess. He was crying and repeatedly saying, "Goodbye my love, You're going to be alright." She just laid there, her eyes closed, not saying a word. For the first time I realized my father did love her. Seeing his state made me realize that my father's happiness rests upon the chance that the person who made the poison, might give the anecdote. I had to do something. I knew one person who knew poisons, knew magic, and I had to find her. I ran to me room and grabbed my red cloak, pulled the hood over my head, and left the room. I stood before the castle gates, the dark of the night surrounded me.

"Zoey? Where are you going?" It was mike. He stood there with his sword, he seemed startled.

"I have save the duchess."

"Gwen is already risking her life to find the anecdote."

"Mike, My father loves this woman, I can't let his happiness depend on the chance that she'll return."

"Zoey, you don't have to go, you aren't responsible."

"I know, but I know someone who knows this, magic."

"Zoey, tell me you're not going to see-."

"She is not a witch!"

"Zoey she could hurt you, I can't let that happen!"

"I'm a friend, she would never hurt me."

"Zoey if she uses Magic, you as well as I do know it's not good!"

"I don't care, I haven't seen my father smile in a very long time, he's leaving today, and when he comes back, Iwant him happy. and this is my chance to be brave."

"Bravery and foolishness are two completely different things, do not confuse them!"

"Mike, I have to do this."

"If I can't stop you, I need you to know that it could cost your life. I love you zoey."

"My life has been lightless, and lonely, I won't be losing much. But If I do not come back, you need to know that you are the thing I love most." He seemed to be without a word. I looked up at himl kissed him and said,

"Don't worry, I will be back." And with that, I rode off into the night.

* * *

_**I think its pretty clear who the character is going to be. Well Finding time to write has been harder than ever, but I will keep writing! Also, people who knew me on Deviantart, my parents took away all my accounts but this one :(**_

_**New chapter coming soon. **_

**_Review please, its how I get better and know that people like it!_**

_**~Astrid**_


	19. Part three: Chapter five

_**Hello!**_

_**Well This Chapter is two totally different emotions. Well I was listening Katy Perry 1st half, then I started listening to "Drive your truck" Then it got sad. But AWESOME! Music is definelty big inspiration.**_

* * *

**Heather's POV:**

"Heather!" It was Lindsay. How that girl frustrated me. But now, she was my only chance out of here. "Oh! Wow heather, you look…"

"Of course I look horrible, I've been locked up in here."

"Turn around."

"What why?"

"So I can fix your hair." She put her hands through the bars and brushed my hair.

"You carry a hairbrush?"

"Um Yea!" That was it, I couldn't stop her. Then she started braiding and powdering my face. "So tell me, where's your honey-bunny?"

"Who!"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I do not have feeling for that traitor."

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at him."

"You don't know anything." She then stopped powdering my face.

"I may not know anything about power, or academics, or even who I am, but I always know when someone is in love. And you Heather, can't hide it." She took me by surprise.

"How do you know what love is?"

"Because I had it once."

"What happened?"

"I, I don't know. One day I woke up, and I never saw him again."

"What was him name."

"I… I don't remember."

"How do you know he existed then!"

"Because I remember the way he looked at me."

"Well You should know then, that love is messed up."

"Is it? Or are you afraid."

"Of what!"

"Giving someone your trust again."

"You know you're not as stupid as you seem."

"I'm sorry Heather but I am no Stew Pid. I'm Lindsay!"

"And there it is."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, I trust you Heather. EEE Friends forever!" Hmm she trust me, I almost feel sorry that I;m using her to get out of here… almost.

**Courtney's POV:**

_I found myself in a horrid place. Before me was a vast field. The sky above me was as red as the blood that filled the field. There were so many people, soldiers. The wind blew my hair covered my eyes causing me to stagger back. As I gained my balance, I walked onto the field. So many people lie on that field, their very lives taken from them by greed. I came to a man he seemed to be alive. I knelt down to see him. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked him. He turned around, His brown eyes pierced through me. It was my father._

_ "Who, who are you?" He didn't recognize me. I began to tear up, but then he grabbed my hand. "You've lost someone?" _

"_I don't know yet." I choked out the words._

"_I know you will find them, wherever they are."_

"_What if, they're not alive anymore?"_

"_He's only gone when you loose hope that he'll return."_

"_How did you-."_

"_I know I barely know you, but will you do me a favor?" _

"_What can I do?" Then he reached for a bag, out if it he took a small doll, my doll. It was still in perfect condition." Will you take this; make sure my little girl gets it back." Tears rolled down my face and I felt something more than sadness. I was angry, angry at what greed has caused. I uttered slowly._

"_You're going to live though, you're going to be ok!"_

"_There is nothing anyone can do, I was struck."_

"_No, no I won't let you die."_

"_Tell her I love her."_

"_I will, know that she loves you too."_

"_How can you be so sure? I am not the best father always. She knows it too."_

"_What makes you think that."_

"_She's only eight, but all her life she's been, scared of me." This came as a bullet to me, the worst part… he was right._

"_What, what is her name?"_

_ "Courtney."_

I shot awake, my face stained with tears. All I could do was cry. I looked over to see that Zoey was gone. Instead, in her place there was a small thing. I took it and held it to the light, my heart collapsed as soon as I saw what it was… **my doll.**

* * *

_**Oh, So sad :(**_

_**Courtney has really grown on me! Funny how characters do that?**_

_**Well I am happy to say that I have recently become a fan of another show... more like obsessed. Once upon a time! After this I will try to write some fics for that! But I will be contining my TD fics!**_

_**I have some pretty cool ideas!... well I have some sugesstions!**_

_**I had some Private messages asking for More Duncney and more Aleheather. Well Here is the hard part, Duncan is at war, and Alejandro is somewhere ( I actually kinda forgot I made him go off to find Chris :P ) So until they return there will my less DxC and Axh fluff. But there was some here! I will try to do some flashbacks!**_

_**Gwent and Gidgette, and where did Zoey go? Next Chapter!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	20. Part three: Chapter six

_**Another Chapter!**_

_**Quick updates! Woot woot!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Bridgette's POV:**

"I've really done it this time!" I ran inside the servants quarters, my back against the door. I cried and fell to the floor. Leshawna came rushing to help me.

"What! What's wrong baby girl?'

"Geoff, I told him I couldn't ever see him again." I was practically covered in my tears. She helped me onto my bed and sat beside me and stroked my hair.

"I know it hurts, but you did what you had to."

"If it was my destiny, why does it feel like I made the worst decision of my life?"

"I didn't say it was your destiny, I said it was what you had to do, you were forced to do it, otherwise they'd take you away."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying that they made the biggest mistake of their life keeping you from him!"

"But Leshawna, I'm not sure I can do anything now."

"You don't have to be sure; you just have to go with it. Don't think just do!"

"I can't."

"They won't hurt you, I won't let them."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about him. The more he loves me, the harder it will be when he marries Gwen."

"You really think that Gwen is gonna marry him?"

"She has to."

"if she comes back, I bet you she's already met someone and is as in love as you are."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

**Zoey's POV:**

The Darkness seemed to completely surround me, until I found myself deep within the forest. I had never been in these woods before. The Trees were a Dark green and the water seemed to sparkle, I knew then I where I needed to be. After I dismounted, I looked around, it was dark there, but it was alive. Fireflies seemed to dance on the water; it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I started making my way deeper into the forest. I came across a clearing, where there was a small hut. The windows where shined bright, they looked as if they pierced through the darkness. The whole place had an unearthly feel to it, but at the same time it felt safer than anywhere I had ever been. I stepped closer to the moss covered door and knocked, I felt a sense of Bravery surge through me, as if for Once I would be the one that would save, not be saved.

The door opened, but no one was behind it. But I was not about turn around and walk away. I built up the Courage to step inside, but when I did I saw a figure, in a white cloak pointing an arrow at my heart.

"Who are you, and what do you disturb me for?" The voice was that of a girl, it was shaky and high, but somewhat strong, not giving out. I tried to speak, but my voice was not nearly as sure of itself and not a word came out. "You come with selfless heart, to save another. She said as she lowered her bow.

I took off my hood, and stood still.

"My name is Zoey, I came in hopes that you would help my save my dying step mother."

"I know very well who you are. It's been too long my friend." She took off her hood and gave my a hug.

"You remember me?" I asked her.

"How could I forget you, you were the only person in this entire Kingdom that believed I was not wicked, because of that, I am still alive."

"Well then you'd be the first."

"First what?"

"First person that I've actually helped."

"That's not true, you're here aren't you? Zoey, there was not one time in your life that you were selfish. With Mike, you were afraid to hurt him, so you ran from love, It might not have been the right thing to do, but you didn't do it for you." Then she motioned me to take a seat.

"I don't kn-. Wait how do you know about Mike?"

"You don't exactly hide your feelings."

"I don't think it's possible too. Everyone in the palace is missing something; something is getting in the way of our happiness."

"Is it? You'd be surprised, the only thing in the way of your happiness is you." Then she got up, and walked to a cabinet, took out a book and walked over to a table. The table was covered with vials and bottles. Then she began crushing herbs and mixing things.

"What do you mean I'm getting in the way of my happiness?"

"Well not you exactly, your past. As long as you hang on to it, you'll never be happy."

"What? My past was fine, I had everything I could possible want growing up."

"Zoey, I can tell you what you need to do, but you need to believe it, own it, and let it go. Until you do that, It will haunt you for the rest of your life." I don't know why, but I couldn't hold it in, and I yelled,

"Maybe you're right. But I am fine! I have always been strong, always been expected to never give a problem. Well you know what, I do have a problem! I was alone! My sister practically stopped talking to me, My father goes and marries another woman, then I find myself being raised by a girl but three years older than I. I was young, and I was alone!" I couldn't believe I lashed out like that. She put down her tools, and looked up at me. Her Crystal blue eyes were like lightening straight through me.

"There you have it." I staggered back a bit, and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry. How could he let me grow up feeling alone, his own daughter."

" Zoey, you can't worry about other people, their choices are theirs, and yours are yours."

"But I am just so angry, I can't even control it."

"Holding on to your anger, is like drinking poison and expecting you're enemy to die. The only person it hurts, is you"

She walked toward me, handed me a pouch and said,

"Give this to her, mix it with water. I can't stop the poison I don't have the right root, but this can delay the effects and calm her symptoms. As for you, try forgiveness, it is the only cure for you." I got up and headed for the door, but I stopped and said,

"Thank you,** Dawn**."

**Dawn's POV:**

After she left, I went back to my work bench, but was soon stopped by someone standing before me.

"Well done moon child." I knew perfectly well who it was, His nasal voice and rough appearance made it obivous. "Now tell me, what will that really do." I lowered my head.

"It will speed up the process." I choked out the words. "Scott why did you make me do this. Zoey is my friend, she is good." He came over to my side of the desk and knelt beside me.

"Because you know as well as I do that they waste our money! With the King and Duke gone, all that's left is the duchess. When she dies, Zoey will be queen and this land will thrive again!"

"How can you be sure that Zoey will change things!"

"Don't play dumb beautiful, you saw her, she is saving the woman that ruined her life. She will change things." I knew he was right.

"I want Zoey queen as much as you do! But killing the Duchess it not the way! She would have died on her own, without that mixture! Why did you make me do this!"

"Because the faster she dies, the faster we are safe again! And we both know that you won't refuse."

"You overestimate your power over me."

"Do I now, should I go tell the townsmen that the wicked one feels this way?"

"Scott you are twisted twisted person."

"And you just poisoned the Duchess." He kissed my cheek and headed for the door. "Goodbye beautiful." And with that he left. It was done, and all I could do… was cry.

* * *

**So? Well We have a sad Dawn situtation with Scott. Their story will be explained soon, but I think it was clear that Dawn is accused of being a witch, and he's holding that agaisnt her, but he also has feelings for her...** _**Again that will be explained soon!**_

_**New chapter soming soon!**_

_**Review please, I'd like to now if you like it!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	21. Part three: Chapter seven

**Hey Guys! Ok I am Super sorry for not updaring in a while. I was at camp for a week and forgot to tell y'all!**

**OK so this chapter we see some Dawn, Courtney, Gwen, Zoey, and find out what the heck happened to alejandro!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

I clenched my doll tighter and held it close to me, for it was proof that my father loved me. Now he was off to war, with Duncan. Yes, it was only a dream, but I knew that he was real. I tried to go back to sleep but I kept seeing his face, his sad brown eyes… haunting me. So, I got up, walked to my balcony and stared into the early morning ski, the sun was not yet up and the rest of the world was still. We were to leave tomorrow, all of us. We were headed for the grand castle, that of the king. There Zoey would marry mike and be crowned queen. For me it is not such an anticipated occasion, for on that day I would be forced to spend my life with someone more shallow than a puddle,

As I looked out at the forest, I saw something strange. I Bright red figure, coming towards the castle on a horse, as if it was racing the sun. I knew immediately who this was. I ran to my dresser threw on my dress and Ran down to the gate. As I waited, the red figure came closer until I could completely see that It was Zoey. I opened the gate and ran out to see her. "Zoey! Where did you go?!" I yelled s she got off her horse.

"To find something that will solve all of our problems."

"What?"

"Just have some hot water prepared and bring it to the Duchess' quarters. I'll explain everything later."

"Ok."

Later when we were in the duchess' quarters she took out a small pouch and poured it into the water. When she mixed it, it started to bubble, and turned a dark purple.

"What is that?"

"It's a tea that will help slow the poison and calm her symptoms."

"Why is so dark?"  
"I don't know, but It'll help."

"Can I see that" She handed me the pouch. I began examining the mixture of roots and dried berries. I was petrified once I saw something inside the mixture, Before I knew what was happening poured the whole cup into the duchess' mouth.

"Zoey, where did you get this?"

"Promise you'll never tell anyone."

"Yes, I promise just tell me where you got this."

"Remember that girl accused of being a witch, the one I helped run away?"

"You didn't?!"

"Yes!" She couldn't stop smiling.

"Zoey she's dangerous!"

"No she's not! She's good, I know she is."

"I have to go!"

"Courtney, where?" she grabbed my arm.

"Somewhere!" I said, shaking her off me.

**Dawn's POV:**

"_She's Wicked I tell you!" They all shouted and surrounded me. All of their eyes were on me, their expressions of pure hatred. Screams filled the air as three girls fell to the ground and struggled. _

"_She is torturing them!" _

"_Kill her!" They all closed in on me. One the girls let out a scream that rung in my ears. How did I get here, what had I done to them._

"_Witch!"_

"_Kill her!" I collapsed to the ground to face my fate, though it was a fate I did not deserve. I looked up and saw, within the crowds, his face, looking at me with the same hatred as the rest of them. He had betrayed me, the one I loved._

I always had tried to forget the memories of my past and let them go, just as I had advised Zoey. But sometimes, whenever I thought of _him, _they haunted worst part it that I loved him once; he says that he still loves me… But I will never forget the way he looked at me, his eyes like daggers in my heart. Just then, in the midst of my pain I heard a fast know on the door. I then pulled the rope that opened the door, then I went back to my work. A girl in a purple cloak stormed up to my desk and slammed down a pouch, the pouch I gave Zoey.

"How long did you think it would be before I noticed!" I knew exactly who this was, Courtney, and she was not happy. "How long!"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Yes you do, you might have been able to fool Zoey, but not me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say!" She pulled out a dried berry from the pouch. "This is Deadly Nightshade! You don't want to save the duchess, you want her dead!"

"I can explain."

"Explain! I don't need your explanation, I need the cure!"

"Believe me if there was one I would give it to you… but there is not." She looked as she might explode, but then calmed herself.

"You are lucky that my sister had pity on you, because you are exactly how they say you are, wicked." She stormed out of the place and slammed the door. She had every right to believe that I was a witch, I had done horribly wrong.

"Hello pixie." It was Scott. He came over to me and kissed my forehead. "Who was that? She seemed pretty ticked."

"Don't touch me!" I said, pushing him away.

"Whoa, what's up with you?"

"What's up is that you made me poison the mother of the only person who believes I'm not a witch!"

"I don't believe you're a witch." He said, taking my hand.

"Oh don't try that with me! All these years I've done what you wanted, and you know why? Because you threaten to tell the village! When you told them of me and accused me yourself, did you love me then! I'm done with you pretending to love me!" I said shoving him away.

"Pixie-." He tried to calm me down.

"No! Scott I had love for you once, but now, its gone. I think you should go, and don't come back." He then said no more and walked out. I knew that this cool exit would not be the end of this. He would have his revenge, I knew he would.

**Gwen's POV:**

I woke up suddenly; the cold air surrounded me and made me shiver. I looked around me and saw Trent sleeping, leaning on a tree. I quietly stood up and walked some ways north and found myself at a small stream. I filled my canteen with water and washed my spare dresses. When I finished, I splashed water on my face. But when I looked into the water I saw not my own reflection, but that of… Alejandro.

* * *

_**and Alejandro finally shows up! Will Gwen find out about Her mother? Wha will she choose to do? Stop her quest and shun the murderer, or Continue her quest to save who she knows as her mother? I love doing those suspense chapters!**_

_**Next comes some Zoke, Gwent, and gidgette fulff, and some major climaxes. I am estimating about 10 more chapters!**_

_**Review please and spread the word!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	22. Part three: Chapter eight

_**Hi! I feel SO bad! I just got a job (nanny) so things have been super stressful , I will always find time to write!**_

_**Well here it is, I updated!**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Zoey's POV:**

The wedding is only a week away and I fell as if my heart is going to explode with joy, my step mother going to improve soon, I'm becoming queen, and I'm marrying mike! Nothing could change my mood. I was being fitted for my wedding gown at that moment, it is a giant skirt like the ones I've seen the snooty ladies of the court wear. Its funny really, its seems only days ago that I was making fun of those ladies with courtney. She would stuff pillows into her skirt and strut around the room knocking over glasses and pictures with every few steps, while talking in a high pitched tone. 'why my behind is so big I almost knocked out my fair sister. Oh my oh my!' Though they often bring my laughter, my memories make me miss the time of peace and no worries, whir I could just be a child. I snapped back to reality when Bridgette tightened the corset just a smidgen to tight.

"Oh I'm so sorry your highness." She said loosening it immediately.

"Your highness? Bridgette I'm still Zoey."

"Oh sorry Zoey, I'm a bit off today."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell a soul ever."

"I promise, now tell me."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. " .butnowican'tbewithhimbecauseheisbetrothedtoher!" I could barely understand her, but I knew what she was talking about.

"Listen, I feel terrible that Courtney has to marry Justin, but I can't do anything about that. As of right now the king is still in power, and will be until I'm crowed which is after the weddings. However I can break Gwen and Geoff's betrothal!"

"You can!" She hugged me to tightly that between her and the corset I could hardly breath. "Wait, what will courtney say. She'll just about kill me."

"I know Courtney, she may marry Justin, but her heart will always belong to the baker boy. And she will find a way.

**Gwen's POV:**

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder, bringing Alejandro to the ground. I then quickly took my bow and aimed it at his face. He seemed very distraught and confused. His clothes were tattered and his face bruised, I considered that he might have gone mad.

"Why are you here and how did you find me!" He said nothing, but groan in pain. "Tell my now or I'll shoot. Why are you here?!" He then brought himself to his knees.

"I come with a message." I lowered my bow but then rose it once again.

"A message from whom?!" I was surprised by the courage that surged through me.

"From Heather." He said, slowly. "I want nothing to do with that murderer, and nothing she has to say can change that."

"You don't know, do you?" there was a concern in his voice that was so unlike him.

"What exactly do I not know?"

"Heather is imprisoned."

"Why should that change my mind?!"

"and its my fault…"

"I am still not seeing how this would help me, you're wasting my time."  
"Before she was, she told me something, involving your father." Many questions ran through my head, what did I not know? I lowered me bow and told him to explain immediately.

"Your father, before he married your mother, he had loved another. He married her, but alas the marriage was not approved, and she was banished."

"And? How does that concern me? You're wasting my time." I began to walk away but was stopped by him saying,

"Before she was banished, they had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy stayed with his mother, and the girl with her father. Gwen, that girl was heather." Not a word came from my mouth; I only sat down and listened to his story.

"Your father's mother arranged for him to marry a young wealthy lady of the court, your mother. They then had a daughter, you. A few years later, it was announced that duke of York was looking for a wife. Whoever that wife would be, could inherit the throne of England. Your mother then took all necessary measures to make herself eligible… Gwen, she killed your father." For a moment in time, everything stood still, I tried hold my tears back, until my vision was completely flooded with tears. More than sadness, I felt something burn inside me, anger. My whole life was a lie! Heather knew all this time, and didn't tell me. The whole world seemed to know things I didn't.

"You're lying!" I stood up and aimed my bow at his face. My voice cracked and tears poured down my face, "Tell me you're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie to you about this. This is why you can't go through with this plan."

"No, that's exactly why I should!"

"Gwen you would have to find her brother, he's far and dangerous!"

"Her brother! That's who sent the note, she knows where he is?!"

"Yea and from that map I've seen you do too. Gwen you'd be saving a murderer!"

"I don't care! I have to know!"

"you have to know what?"

**"If she ever loved me."**

* * *

_**Tears! Gwen is such a cool character, one you can really build on and develop her personality. No Gwent fluff, or any romantic fluff, but there is some really sweet and sad family studd. Romantic Gwent and Zoke, and maybe some Duncney, I don't know, not gonna spoil anything!**_

**_Review please!_**

**_New chapter soon!_**

**_~'Strid_**


	23. Part three: Chapter nine

_**Hi!**_

_**Ok so since its pretty far along in the story I thought a recap was necessary:**_

**_-Gwen is off trying to save her mother withthe help of Trent_**

**_-It was revealed that Gwen's mother killed her and Heathers father and Gwen knows this_**

**_-Gwen and Heather are only half sisters, sharing the same father, now passed._**

**_-Heather's real mother is still alive with her brother, Chris, who encouraged the poisoning of the Duchess._**

**_-Alejandro is out doing heather's bidding._**

**_\- All romances but Gwent have reached the point of Mutual affection._**

**_-Gwen and Geoff betrothal had been broken. _**

**_-Zoey is to be crowed Queen and marry mike._**

**_-Courtney is to marry Justin, but does not love him._**

**_\- Zoey went out and recived "Medicine" from Dawn, a girl accused of witchcraft._**

**_-The medicine turned out to be deadly nightshade, this was encouraged by Dawn's husband, Scott._**

**_So thats pretty much all thats gone down so far!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

As I rode home on my horse, everything around me seemed to be fake, like a was completely detached from it. I thought of Duncan, how infuriating he was, how much a wanted to kick him; but for some reason, when I thought of him, my heart fluttered and I smiled. I tried to push all thoughts him fighting in the war out my head. Whenever I thought of that, hatred for Justin boiled inside of me, but where had hatred gotten me now, I had to control it, no matter how much it hurt.

We were to leave for the capital in 8 days, how I dreaded it. But my Country needs me, and my father needs me. And I have to step up and face my greatest fear, spending the rest of my life with that shallow, self absorbed excuse for a prince. But I could not waste my time worrying about him, or anyone. I have to tell Zoey about the deadly nightshade berries.

As I rode in I was greeted by an elated Bridgette.

"Courtney! Where have you gone off too." She tried to sound concerned but she could not stop smiling. There was a certain light in her eyes; I knew immediately why she was so happy, and how it kindled the anger inside of me. But I again put it out, and forced a normal tone in my voice, instead of crying out, which I desired so much to do.

"To fix someone else's mess, the usual."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." She laughed.

"Zoey fed this to the duchess." I showed her the pouch. Immediately, her expression turned grave.

"That's nightshade." she said gasping like she had seen a ghost.

"I know, now I have to tell her."

"Oh Courtney, we can't."

"Bridgette, she has to know."

"But it will crush her. She had enough on her plate with becoming queen. Let her have her hero moment."

"That moment won't last long, the queen has a few days, if that."

"So what do you suggest?"

"That we tell her."

"If she doesn't find out, one way or another someone else will. And when they do, it'll look like Zoey's out to kill the Duchess, and that she poisoned her in the first place."

"Then Heather will be set free…" She looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers, she finally understood my point. "Ok, but you have to tell her."

"No, I can't, then she'll think I didn't trust her."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because I didn't and went to go find out what that tea was."

" Why can't we just get rid of the powder?"

"Because if she hasn't already, she tell everyone of her heroics. I know her, she's just a kid."

"And so are you, you're twins for goodness sake! Listen Courtney, I'll tell her, but you need go enjoy yourself. Smile, go get a cookie or something. I know why you sneak to the kitchen." I blushed hard. "Maybe it'll take your mind off him."

"Okay, and for the record, I go for the cookies."

"Sure you do, now go." She pushed me inside. I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. As I skipped into the kitchen, I was taken back by Thomas sitting at the counter, crying.

"Thomas!" I ran to him and helped him up. "What's wrong!" He looked up to see me, his eyes were red and his face stained with tears.

"Its Duncan, he's wounded."

"What! What has happened to him!"

"A sword to his side."

"Then they'll send him back, right!"

"The King is tight on troops and is forcing the injured to fight, on the front line."

"But he's alive?"

"Barely, but he can't fight."

"Then there's still hope."

"How, my princess, you are not thinking of bringing him here. They could kill you."

"They would not dare kill their princess."

" They wouldn't but what of the house of Lancaster. With you and Zoey traveling to the capital, you'll be more vulnerable than ever."

"I shall take the bravest soldier I know with me."

...

"You want me to do what!"

"Geoff, I need you to come with me to rescue someone very close to me."

"Duncan?"

"Maybe?"

"You really love him don't you?"

"Um…"

"Courtney." He looked at me with the 'I'm not buying it' face.

"Fine! I do love him and I want him safe,"

"Than yes. I would offer the services of my brothers but they are already occupied."

"I understand. Thank you!" I laughed, hugging him.

"Wait what about your Journey to the capital?"

"I have eight days don't I?"

"Geez, they gotta keep a closer eye on you guys always running off."

"Maybe." I smiled. "But I can take care of myself."

"And that's why you need me to protect you at the line?" he mocked.

"Oh you…" I could tell he was enjoying my reaction. "Just shut up." I laughed pushing past him.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Now, I have to go. Tell Heather I don't appreciate her not telling me." I started to walk away.

"Gwen, I can't let you go." He stood up and within one blink I was tied to a tree and he was gone.

"That Weasel!" I tried to act angry and pull myself free but my limbs completely gave out and I collapsed, still tied to the tree. Everything ran through my head, it all made me want to cry. Why the heck was my life so complicated, everyone in my family's, my very weird family. Before I knew it, I was completely covered in my own tears. Why had my mother killed my father? It killed me to think of it, so I didn't. I even considered giving up, but then I would stoop to their level, and I will never be like my mother and sister, ever.

"Gwen!" It was Trent. He ran to me and started untying me. Then he noticed my tears. "Oh my Gosh, what happened!"

"Alejandro, I buried my face in his shoulder. When I was with him I felt safe and happy. So I sat there with him and explained everything, about my mother, everything. After I was done he looked into my eyes.

"Gwen, do you trust me?" there was sincerity in his eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Then you trust I will never let anything happen to you ever again."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I didn't have to come either right?"

"Right."

"Listen there is a reason I wanted to come, why I promise to keep you safe. From the moment I saw you I knew you were different and amazing. And know that has been confirmed. I know that sounds like a cheesy play, but its true."

"Are you saying you love me?" He looked away and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Maybe?" his cheeks turned bright red. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Good, that way I wouldn't have to tell you first." He smiled at me. Then out of nowhere he kissed me, and I felt as if I was flying. Then I knew that I couldn't give up, and even if my mother had been a lying, cheating weasel, I had people who loved me, People who believed in me.

**Heather's POV:  
**

"Heath!" Lindsay bounded through the halls of the Dungeon. I swear I have never seen someone so happy to be among the imprisoned.

"Would you shut up for once? I don't want people suspicious."

"Oh sorry I'll whisper." She said in the tone of a whisper but with the volume of a shout.

"Lindsay! It doesn't work if you're still louder than an army!"

"Oh sorry."

"Did you get the key?"

"What key?" she winked.

"ok give it to me."

"Seriously, what key?" I swear one more day with girl and I might kill myself.

"The key to me cell ,genius."

"Oh yea, here." She slipped me a key.

"How did you get it?!"

"I talked with the guard for a while then he fell asleep, during my lecture about bad powder!"

"what a shame." I said hiding the key in my cloak.

"So when are you getting out of here."

"Right now." I said as the guards took their "break". Then I took the key and opened the door. One other person saw me and gave me a sinister look. I ran over to him. "If you tell anyone about this I will have your head!" he cowered away. The thing about thieves that get caught fairly is that they're all cowards. I ran out of that prison with Lindsay behind me. I had mapped out the underground tunnels Gwen, Courtney, Zoey and I had played in when we were little. If followed correctly, then led out of the castle, far beyond the walls. I opened the hatch hidden by a rug and climbed in.

"Are you coming!" I asked Lindsay.

"you want me to come!"

"You deserve it, now come before I change my mind. Or would you rather keep serving prisoners?"

"No, no! I want out." She jumped in. and we began our long crawl out of the castle.

**Zoey's POV:**

I sat in the Courtyard thinking about… well, everything. As I looked over the walls, I saw the serene woods, and lights flickered inside them, It was quite a peculiar sight actually. I grabbed my spyglass and focused on the light in the darkness. Then My heart dropped as I saw Geoff accompanied by Courtney, entering the woods on horses.

"What are they doing?" Then I was answered by a familiar voice.

"What? Zoey are you ok?" It was Mike.

"I'm fine, just a bit confused." He came and sat beside me. I handed him the spyglass and as soon as he saw, he shared my same expression.

"Listen Zoey I came to talk to you about something else."

"What?"

"That tea."

"Ugh you too? Everyone is so paranoid."

"I'm not curious about the tea, but who gave it to you. I don't think I've yet heard the story."

"It's a long one, and a sad one, are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, here goes."

* * *

_**And there is the super annoying cliffhanger!**__**Lots happened here! There are basically three storylines now:**_

**_1) The big messed up Gwen's and Heather's family/ Quest to save her mother storyline_**

**_2) The Zoey, Courtney, and Bridgette storyline involving confusing relationships and politics_**

**_3) The Dawn story,involving her confusing love/hate relationship with scott and being accused of witchcraft. which is the smaller storyline (now)_**

**_Eventually all of these will be brought together._**

**_Review please!_**

**_New chapter soon!_**

**_~Astrid_**


	24. Part three: chapter ten

_**Hi! **_

_**By the way I changed my username!**_

_**Ok I;m so sorry its been a while, I was camping, then had a little hospital emergency :(**_

_**So here it is Dawn's backstory, and I bet you weren't expecting this...**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

**Mike's POV:**

Out in the Courtyard Zoey and I sat overlooking the forest. She then proceeded to tell me the Story of a good friend of hers.

"Her name is Dawn, she is about four years older than you and I. Now you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Promise?"

"I promise." Then her eyes seemed to grow and her expression turned grave.

"Bridgette, our servant, she wasn't brought here alone, she had a sister. They showed up here when we were very young, but only Bridgette remains with us."

"The sister died?" I inquired, but in retrospect, it was a very stupid question. "No she is Alive, and she is Dawn." A voice said from behind us. Then, out of the shadows came Bridgette, her face troubled by the mention of Dawn.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry I just-." Zoey started.

"No need. If he wants to know the story he should here it from me." Then she sat down, took a deep breath, and began.

"We were born in the village not far from here. She and I were not just sisters, but best friends. Despite her only being a year younger than I, she has always been much smaller and more delicate than I. My hair has always been a bright golden blonde and my eyes a sharp blue, while her hair was an almost white blonde color and her eyes Gray and blue. I was outgoing and fearless, while she kept to herself. In other words I was the crazy child, and she was the good one. Often times I would find her up in a tree sitting and meditating. Of course that meant no sense at all to me, but I went along with it to make her happy. She often did the same for me." She smiled and almost laughed.

"One day, when we were about eight, we had gone out to the lake to play with some friends. I remember a few of them actually. There was Katie and Sadie, the incredibly annoying girls who were pretty much parrots, and then there was Scott. He seemed to always gravitate towards Dawn. What happened that day was all my fault." When she said that, the fire reflected off her eyes and anger burned inside her. But there was also a look of sadness and regret on her face.

"Well Dawn and I were sitting by the lake. She was admiring the color and peacefulness of the water, while I was wondering if I could float.

"Isn't it so peaceful, just look at the stillness." She told me.

"What? Oh yea the quiet."

"Bridgette, where is your mind all the time?"

"What?"

"What are you always thinking about that doesn't allow you to meditate or even sit still?"

"I can mediate." Instantly we both laughed at this notion.

"Really, what's on your mind?"

" Look at the water, what do you see?"

"Blue serenity. Why?'

"I see a challenge."

"What's challenging you?"

"The water."

"You long to be in the water and conquer it, because mom and Dad baby us. So you feel you need to prove something don't you?" I hated whenever she did that, the worst part is that she was right.

"Trying to swim are you?" It was Scott. He had a nasal voice and bright red hair, and he infuriated me.

"Actually, I was, Ginger." I stood up and clenched my fists at him. He was taller than I was, but I was more muscular.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, wanna bet that I can't?" I sneered at him. Dawn pulled at my dress.

"Bridgette stop, you'll hurt yourself."

"Deal." He said. "You can't do it, and you'll do my chores."

"And If I can, you'll ride my papa's hogs in the mud for five minutes."

"Done." At this point Dawn stood up and stood between us.

"Bridgette, please don't do this."

"She can't, there's no harm." Scott laughed. She then turned to him and gave him a look I didn't se it, but I remember his face flushing red and him apologizing quickly. Katie, Sadie, and a few other children had gathered by the lake at this point. Then I summoned all the courage inside of me and leaped into the water. I heard Dawn gasp a bit. All around me there was water, I felt triumph but then the air began to leave my lungs and I was sinking. According to Scott, the second I jumped in, so did Dawn. Suddenly I felt arms around me, carrying me to the surface. As she pushed me out of the water the entire crowd stood in shock. Dawn could swim. Everything was silent until Katie blurted out.

"She's a witch!" Sadie started seconding this and then everyone but Scott, Dawn and I were silent. Scott grabbed my hand and Dawn's and ran with us into the village. He took us to our house. He then took Dawn's hands.

"Be more careful!" he sneered but then his voice softened, "See you tomorrow pixie?"

"Yes." She nodded." Thank you." then we both rushed inside.

"Mama." Dawn ran into our mother's arms.

"Girls, you're soaked!"

"Its my fault, I tried to swim and she saved me."

"You can swim?!" she almost shout red, but we could tell she was concerned.

"She can mommy, but they called her a witch!"

"What! Did they?"

"That doesn't matter." Dawn said calmly.

"Yes is does young lady, our mother said cautiously.

From that day forward Dawn was forbidden to swim or do anything everyone couldn't do. But she didn't even complain, it was like she knew the answer and reason for everything. She also started hanging out with Scott a whole lot more. As we grew I became even more restless and she more patient. I wish I had understood and been more patient, if I had, she might still be here with me.

Shortly after I tuned nine, a strange disease spread through our village, and both of our parents became ill. Dawn spent everyday with our parents trying to make them well again. She then found a root that could calm their symptoms. Most of the village rejoiced, but a number of people suspected Dawn of witchcraft. Many of the people began to feel well again including our parents. Everything was well until one night, a night I will never forget." At this point in the story, her eyes were completely filled with tears, I almost knew what she was going to say.

" It had been a good day, it was the first day of Harvest. The whole village put on a celebration. There was food, dancing, and most wonderful music you would ever hear. Dawn and I were sitting around the fire eating while people around us were dancing and laughing. I got up to dance with the village while she remained sitting, looking into the fire.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I said kneeling beside her.

"I have a strange feeling, where are Mama and Papa?"

"What do you mean a strange feeling?"

"Something isn't right, where are they?" The tone in her voice scared me a bit.

"They're in the house. They're fine, c'mon and have fun." Just then Scott came over and knelt down next to her and me.

"C'mon pixie why don't you dance." He asked.

"She says she has a strange feeling about something." I told him. He shot me a look then turned to Dawn.

"I'm sure its fine, come dance." He smiled at her. She blushed hard. It was so weird for me to see my little sister loving someone before I did. He took her hand and she got up and danced in the circle. That was the first time I saw her that happy. She danced with that annoying red haired kid for the longest time. She seemed to forget about her strange feeling, and me. I sat there on a wooden bench, watching everyone laugh and enjoy themselves, the worst part is that I wasn't happy.

Just then, Dawn, in the midst of everything, looked at me with the saddest face I had ever seen. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell to the ground. Suddenly people came running into the circle and shouting,

"FIRE!" I looked at Dawn and Immediately understood. My parents were gone. After the fire was put out, it was confirmed that they, along with Scott's parents, were dead, and Dawn and I were alone. It was like my entire world was broken, and no matter how I tried to put it back together, it just kept falling apart. We were taken in by Mrs. Wood, I could tell she tried to take care of us, but I knew it could not last forever. One day, soldiers rolled into the village with a large empty cart. I was playing with Dawn and Scott in the yard.

"What the heck?" Scott said, troubled. Dawn ran over to him.

"What?" she asked. at this point I followed both of the,.

"Soldiers?" Scott was the only one that understood what was happening. And soon, I would too. We were loaded into the cart with about three other children who had been orphaned. I looked out and say Mrs. Wood being handed coins, how that broke my heart, she was selling us. The next thing we knew, we lined up in a horrible smelling place they called the servants Quarters. We were then informed that we were property of the king and were to work here as servants. I held Dawn's hand the whole time. Then they read our names off a list.

"Scott Smith." They boomed. Immediately, he stepped forward, his hands shaking. "Horses." The had assigned him to the stables. Many names were called until the moment I dreaded.

"Bridgette Wheaton." I stepped forward, still clutching Dawn's hand. The guard came over to me and examined Dawn and I.

"Tell me Bridgette, can you take care of children." He said, looking at the little Dawn standing beside me quivering.

"Yes I can." I said, standing strait trying to be brave.

"Well then, your confidence has gotten you the job of taking care of the Duke's children." I was surprised, sure I had taken care of Dawn, but was still a child myself. Then the guard walked past me.

"Wait!" I called out. "What about my sister?" He flipped through a piece of paper and then said.

"Dawn Wheaton?" I nodded. "She will be of aid to the seamstresses since she seems to have no other use." I hated that he called her weak, how dare he.

"I will not be separated from her! She needs me!" The guard then knelt down beside me and said.

"You will, and you are!" That was it, from hat point on I saw very little of my sister. But we found time at night to meet in the courtyard.

"Bridgette!" She ran into my arms, shaking.

"Dawn! Are you alright?"

"I pricked myself today. But I'm alright." Every night I would see her and we would talk about our day. Until one day, when she was 14 and I 15, she didn't come. I was scared that something had happened to her, so I went looking for her. My Search brought me to the stables. When I opened the door, there was my sister with Scott, talking in the moonlight. They didn't see me, but I had wished to go confront her, but more than anger I was sad. I was loosing her… to Scott. Raising you, Zoey, and Courtney helped me grow in patience, but one day, I completely lost it. She had come to the Courtyard late and I was not happy.

"Dawn where were you?"

"Sorry, I was with Scott."

"Scott! Why?!" I tried to act surprised. She looked at the ground and held her arms.

"I think I love him." At this I was completely surprised, despite her hanging out with him when we were kids.

"You Love him?" I walked towards her and tilted her chin so I could see her.

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Scott and I are thinking of running away."

"What! You're leaving?!"

"Here we are trapped, you more than anyone should understand wanting to be free. I love him!

"Love him! You're 13!"

"You can't take care of yourself out there with just that knucklehead."

That's why I want you to come."

"I can't leave and neither can you!"

"Yes I can, but I don't want to go without you!"

"But where would you go?"

"Back to the village/"

"Ugh! Dawn are you crazy! You act so grown up, but there is one thing you don't understand, you can't just change things, there are consequences!"

"Its worth it sometimes, its my responsibility to change my life!"

"What do you know about responsibility?!"

"More than you think! You've spent all of your life trying to break free and now that you have the chance you're trapping yourself!"

"Ugh If you're going to leave, just go!" That statement was the greatest mistake of my entire life. With that, she left crying, and I, this time, was truly alone.

I didn't see her again until three years ago. I received word that she was married to Scott and living in the village. As you know, I took Zoey and Courtney with me to go see her, for the first time in three years. As I rode into the village I was surprised to see a terrible sight. I crowd with pitchforks, what scared me most is what they were saying. Over and over again they repeated it, 'wicked'. I knew what was happening, and it pained me to see all those years of protecting her go to waste. I didn't know what she did, but I knew she wasn't wicked. That was when Zoey got off the horse and ran into the crowd yelling "Stop!" I ran after her and picked her up. The whole crowd stopped and looked at the Zoey and I. I then saw my sister on the ground, tears in her eyes, looking at me with the same face I had seen when our parents died. Then I saw Scott, he was in the crowd holding a pitchfork. I ran over to him and slapped him across the face.

"You are just as stupid as you where when we were kids!" I turned around to look at Dawn, but she was gone, all we saw was a horse ride off into the forest. I haven't seen her since." Her story was finished and even I had tears in my eyes.

"So that's it." She sighed pulling herself back together.

"Bridgette, I never knew the whole story." Zoey said taking her hand.

"No one did." Then her looked changed into curiosity.

"Why did you need to know the story anyway?"

"Because that's where I got the queen's anecdote."

"Wait a minute, you got that from her?!"

"Yea." I saw a switch change in her eyes and all she said was.

"**Scott."** And with that ahs stormed away, trying to keep us from seeing her cry,

* * *

_**Ah Plot twists. This story was really sun to write but it is very sad. More will be revealed about Dawn later, but now you can underdtand more about Bridgette's character.**_

**_Review please!_**

**_Newchapter coming soon_**

**_~Astrid_**


	25. Part three: Chapter eleven

_**Hey Guys! Sorry itsbeen so long, school is starting soon(Blah!), and I 'be been writing some LOK fics, I don;t know if I should upload them tho :D**_

_**We are getting down to the wire her with the finale only two chapters away!**_

_**Enjpy!**_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

We rode on, now more than ever I had a reason to find that anecdote. The fact that my whole life had been a lie had proven to me that no one else was going to make my life better, except me. After I found the anecdote I would not return home, I would start my life over. Never will I let what's happened to me define who I am.

For what seemed like hours, we rode, until we found ourselves at the coast. The wind blew off the water and sprayed my face with the ocean air. It was a beautiful place, a place that would decide my destiny. Trent and I walked along the coast until we found a small tavern. I don't know how, but I knew that's where I had to be right now. Before we entered the tavern, Trent grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can come back with me and forget this whole thing, you can start over." He seemed concerned, but I knew this was what I had to do.

"I can't start something unless I finish this." He nodded and let me go. I took a deep breath and entered the tavern. After taking a seat, I looked around myself. Everything seemed normal until I saw something that seemed almost familiar. At the bar, there was a man, his hair was jet black and his face serious. But his eyes, they were deep black, the same that Heather has. I knew that he was the one I was looking for. I got up from my chair and asked to speak with him. He looked at me hard, as if he knew exactly who I was and why I was here.

"Gwen, I've been expecting you." I was surprised, he did know who I was. Trent was shocked as well, and consequently put his hand on his sword.

"Stand down." Said the man. "I wish only to speak with her." Trent put his sword away. "Come with me." He said. His voice was cold, and I was unsure I could trust anything he said. Walking outside, Trent followed but he stopped him. "You'll need to wait here."

"No! I won't." Trent said, angered.

"Its fine, I can protect myself." I said. Then I stepped outside. Out of his cloak, he took a small pouch and stretched his arm to give it to me.

"This is what you came for isn't it."

"Yes."

"Then have it, he threw me the pouch."

"What? You're just going to give it to me?"

"Of course, but I am also going to offer you a choice."

"I want nothing more."

"I wish to reason with you."

"I said before I am not interested in anything you have to say."

"On the contrary, you will listen. There are three men inside, all of them armed, if you don't listen, I say the signal and your friend dies."

"You knew I was coming. How?"

"Our dear sister. Heather, informed me you were coming and begged for me to have mercy on you. She could have had pride in her revenge, but instead her love for her family has weakened her."

"I don't know if I would call love a weakness."

"Why wouldn't you? Right now you're here risking your life because you loved your mother, Heather is in jail because she loved that prince, and now I have the advantage because you love that boy inside. Love has weakened you."

"You're wrong!" I said, troubled.

"Am I. Your mother was decisive, she knew what she wanted, and she got it. She didn't let love get in her way."

"You said you hated my mother."

"In truth yes, she killed my father, but I was not too fond of my father either. He left me and mother, to survive on our own." When he said this, I great sadness shown in his eyes. "But when I lost my mother I realized that Love was slowing me down, stopping my from getting what I wanted"

"Then why did you poison my mother?!"

" Look at heather, everything that's happened to her has broken her, made her realize that her only allegiance should be to herself. She let go of Love." When he said this, he seemed so angry it made me laugh a bit.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Because it's the one thing you don't have, and will never get because you let love go so long ago. You're heart is black and alone, and you want that for everyone else because you are suffering! That's why you poisoned my mother! you may have the things you want, but you're not happy and will never be!"

Anger flickered and then flamed in his eyes and he took her from his cloak a whistle.

"This, my dear, will be the end of your friend. As soon as I blow it he will be against three swords! Look where love has gotten you now!" Then the sound of the whistle filled and rung inside my ears.

"NO!"

**Courtney's POV:  
**

"Hurry, we need to get past the estate." I told Geoff, the forest around us was so dark and vast; it seemed to completely swallow us. Geoff has climbed a tree to the top and looked out to the horizon. His face seemed puzzled.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." His voice was shaky and unsure.

"What, why?"

"They've returned." I couldn't believe my ears.

"What do you mean they've returned?"

"I mean, that they've returned, a small group of men from the king's army is marching this way. They seem to be just an hour away." My heart leaped with joy and a smile appeared across my face. I had to see for myself. I climbed the tree to behold the glorious sight. But instead of joy, a wave of fear swept through me. For on the flags of the knights, were not white roses, but red.

The two houses of England were the house of York, represented by the white rose, and the house of Lancaster, represented by the red rose. My family and I belonged to house of York, and because of the red roses, I knew we had lost. And soon we would be under siege. Geoff noticed the look of despair on my face as I climbed down the tree.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Geoff , those flags are not of the house of York, but of the house of Lancaster!" My eyes filled with tears as I thought of Zoey, Father, and Duncan. I looked up at him and choked out the words,

"**Its over, we've lost. You, me, all of us… are going to die."**

* * *

_**Very Dramatic and sad, the next two chapters will definetly be sad :( But thats my style, emotional!**_

_**I love writing the Chris monolouge and Gwen's response!**_

_**Sorry its REALLY cliffhangery? Is that a word? I don;t know I'm going with it!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	26. Author's note and short delay!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**not a chapter, sorry. Sadly, my school starts tommorow and during the week I'm only allowed a half hour on the computer. Well I need this week to write for something esle because I've commited to writing for Kainora week! So, the next chapter will be here on saturday! and trust me it will be worth waiting for! it will also be part one of the finale!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	27. Finale: Part One

_**Finale part one! as promised :D**_

_**I thank you guys for giving me extra time on this one!**_

_**Forgive me if its not the best, its ALOT of action, and thats not really my stong suit.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**(This takes Place five days before the house of Lancaster invades, it will be noted when we are caught up to present time)**

**Heather's POV: **

**(This happens before Gwen faces Chris.)**

We had been riding away from the palace for three days straight, no sleep, no rest. I had to get to my brother as fast as I possibly could and then get home before….

Sure, Lindsay had complained the whole time, but how I hated to admit it, she was my only friend.

I knew exactly what I had to do, I had to put a stop to my brother's madness. We rode through the immense forest, until finally arrived at the coast. Lindsay practically fell off her horse and unto the ground.

"Ugh I'm SO tired." She complained.

"Lindsay, get up!" I shouted at her, and immediately, she shot up, still groggy. "That's where we need to go, I pointed to the little tavern.

But then I saw something, something that made my heart leap. Outside of the tavern was a man, he had dark hair and wore shaggy clothes, Alejandro. Lindsay and got on our horses and rode as fast as we could to the tavern. By the time he noticed me, I was already running to him.

"Alejandro! Are you crazy!" I ran to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch Chica! Nice to see you too." He said, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Betraying me!" Suddenly, I kissed him, and all my worries melted way.

"What was that for?" He said in a daze.

"I don't know." I said, blushing.

"Dang, you are confusing."

"Exactly. Now tell me, did you stop Gwen?"

"Sort of." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?!"

"I stopped her and told her the truth, but she just kept going, she's inside with her boyfriend right now."

"Wait what? Her boyfriend? Ugh Never mind that! We need to get in there now!"

"No Chica I'll go inside, you stay out here." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You know sometimes I really don't like you." She pouted, only making him smile.

When Lindsay finally caught up, Alejandro was already inside, And I was stationed outside the tavern.

"So what's the plan?" she said, out of breath.

"The plan is, if Chris shows his face outside that tavern, there will be an arrow in his head."

**Gwen's POV:**

**(Sorry for the confusion, but now we are caught up to what happened last chapter to Gwen and Trent. but this is still five days before the invasion.)**

"No!" I shouted. As from inside I heard loud sounds of crashing. "Chris you're a dead man!" I screamed, pulling out my bow and aiming right for his head-

_Whoosh_

Before I could shoot, another arrow sped past me and landed in his shoulder.

"Ahhh!" He shouted, clutching his shoulder.

"**And it's no even her who's gonna kill you!" **a voice came from behind me. I recognized the cold sound and immediately spun around, shocked to see Heather standing there, her bow extended.

"I am!" She came forward, stood in front of me and took another shot at him.

"Heather?" I shouted, shocked.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked, dodging one of his friend's arrows.

"Um yea!" I shot an arrow at Chris's friends who wee now defending him with swords and arrows.

"You know, I can hold my own!" I argued with her, still in the midst of a fight.

"And yet you still don't know how to pick your fights."

"Huh, you're the one to talk, miss 'I'll just go poison the duchess, and my mother!'

"She's not my mother!" she said, landing an arrow in one of their chests.

"Oh yea, forgot! You never bothered to tell me that either!"

"Gwen, this is not the time!" she said, pulling a sword on Chris's neck. All of his friends lay on the ground.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you right now!" she screamed at him, furiously, even I hadn't ever seen her that mad.

"I'm your brother." He said, smirking. He knew as well as I did, that she wouldn't kill him.

"I said, a good reason!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"That Girl, she's the daughter of the monster that killed our father. Let your anger empower you! Remember what they did to us."

"No, she's my sister." Heather choked.

"You could have had so much more than this! You could have had the throne! You're weak, just like father!"

"No Chris! I'm a heck of a lot stronger than you'll ever be!" At this point she was full on crying. **"Get the heck out of here and never show your face to me or any of the people I love EVER again!" **Just like that, he ran off to his horse, limping. And slowly his image faded into the horizon.

Heather, still on ground, collapsed fully and tears streamed down her face.

"I'm a monster." She cried. Honestly, I didn't know what to do. When I imagined this moment in my, I was screaming at her. But now I finally understood.

"Maybe. But you just saved my life." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "And I got the anecdote." I waved the little pouch.

"Gwen, that doesn't matter anymore. Before I left, the Duchess, was poisoned with deadly nightshade! She's dying!"

"What?! No!" I collapsed next to, her and everything went black.

**xxx**

The next thing I remember was waking up in Trent's arms, in the little tavern.

"What? Where? Trent? you're alive?" I said, in a daze, trying to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, you're still weak.

"Ha, I don't Think so!" I laughed getting up. Then I noticed Alejandro and heather, and some blonde girl. sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Wait, how did you survive?" I asked Trent.

"You really underestimated me that much? I took 'em."

"Yea, with my assistance." Alejandro chimed in.

"Dud I'm no weakling I can hold my own." Trent defended.

"I know you can." I kissed his cheek. Though all of this, Heather sat in the corner, staring out the window.

"Ok so we return tomorrow?" Alejandro asked.

"It won't matter." Heather said dryly.

"How so?" Trent asked.

"It just won't!" Heather got up and stormed out of the room. Alejandro stood up but I stopped him saying,

"Let me handle this one." I got up and exited the tavern to find heather standing there, staring into the moon.

"Heather, what's your deal? We're all making the best of this!"

"Gwen, nothing matters anymore!" She spun around, her eyes filled with anger.

"Heather, what are you not telling me?" I shouted back at her, causing her to turn once again.

"While I was traveling here, Lindsay and I barely avoided an army force."

"Wait, so we won the war?"

"An Invasion force."

**Courtney's POV:**

**Present time**

"Die?!"

"Yes Geoff, there is no way we'll survive this! They're job is to finish the royals of the house of York, and like or not, we're royals."

"Then lets go back to the palace and try to save as many people as we can!"

"There's no point." I looked away.

"Ugh you have to think positively! I'm going back because there is someone I love back there and if I can save them I will! And I know you have someone you love too! So tell me Courtney are you just going to let them die?!" His words sparked anger in my heart and I knew I couldn't just let Zoey die, she was my sister, and she was queen.

"Ok, how are we going to do this?"

"We go back and warn everyone!"

Just like that, we rode as fast as we possibly could. The trees flew past us as suddenly, I felt a raindrop hit my face.

"its going to downpour!" I shouted.

"Thank God! We might actually live now!" Geoff, laughed. He had a way of making every situation a funny one. When we arrived at the palace the guards were already aware of the situation and guarded the outer wall.

"Secure the perimeter and set the archers on the towers." I shouted to the officers. We ran inside, the whole palace seemed to be about with screams and cries. Geoff ran immediately to the servants quarters as I ran to the royals rooms.

"Zoey!" I shouted. "Zoey where are you!" Suddenly a door opened and a shaking Zoey appeared before me.

"C'mon we have to get you underground NOW!"

"What! Why!"

"Zoey, The Kingdom is under siege! We lost the battle!"

"Wait, What about Father? And Duncan?"

"Right now, that doesn't matter, I can't save them, but I can save you. So get your butt in the tunnels!"

**Bridgette's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could to the horses, unsure if I would be to late, but I had to try. Trying to get out of the palace as I could, getting past guards wasn't all that difficult. Till one in particular stopped me.

"Bridgette!" He took of his helmet, it was Geoff.

"Geoff! I'm so sorry I-" I fell into his arms and he kissed me, I had to say nothing more, he knew exactly how I felt.

"Bridge, We gotta get you underground!"

"No, I have to go find my sister!"

"Bridge, I don't want you hurt, we don't have time."

"I don't care, if I die, I can only hope she's ok."

"Don't talk like that." He said, cupping my face with his hand.

"Geoff, please don't stop me. I have to this." He looked at his feet, then back up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Promise me, you will come back."

"Geoff, I-."

"Promise me." He took my hand.

"I promise."

* * *

**_How I adore Gidgette! Now a few of you were wondering why I've decided to end it so early. _****_Honestly, I have moved away from TD a bit for now, and moved to ATLA and LOK. _****_I will write more TD, but right now my passion isn't for TD right now, making it hard to write._**

**_FINAL chapter coming soon, and it will be REALLY long :P_**

**_Review please!_**

**_~Astrid_**


	28. Finale: Part Two

_**This is not the last chapter!**_

_**Haha sorry, I have decided to continue with one more chapter after this. Because it would be WAY to much story for just one chapter!**_

_**I strongly suggest you listen to some epic or really moving soundtrack while reading this! it just adds so much to the feel of the story.  
**_

_**so Enjoy**_

* * *

**Bridgette's POV:**

I rode as fast as I possibly could, hoping I wasn't too late. As soon as I arrived at the village, I was startled at how many people were inside their houses, waiting for the end. A small group of men armed with swords, stood at the edge of the village, willing to do everything it took to save their families.

Of course, Scott was not among these men, he was a coward and a liar. I never should have let my sister go. When I dismounted my horse, a man ran up to me.

"Miss, you have to get inside, we'll be under siege in less than an hour."

"Please, I have to save someone I love. I'm willing to risk it, you understand that don't you?" The man only smiled, slightly bowed, and said,

"You are a honorable lass. Go, do what you must."

"Thank you, and good luck to you." I curtseyed quickly, then noticed through a window, a pair of sharp blues eyes, looking at my in fear. Immediately, I ran into the small house, and found Scott sitting at his table, eating and drinking, as if nothing was gong on. He looked up at me and said in his unbearable nasal voice,

"Um ever heard of knocking?"

Never before had I been so angry in my whole life. Immediately I grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifted it above his neck, and shouted.

"Where is she?!" His face turned white with terror.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked.

"What did you do?!" I lifted him off the ground. Normally I am an incredibly calm person, but when my family was at stake, I would gladly threaten Scott again.

"She was put to death for her crimes!" He sneered. In shock, I dropped him and fell to my knees. "She tortured the children, killed the cattle, and most importantly, she crossed me." I knew immediately that she has stood up for herself, and he made her pay the price. "Look at you, you're a mess. And you're about to meet the same fate as she did." He said, holding up my chin. I immediately smacked away his hand and said,

"At least when I die, I know where I'm going. Do you?" He only looked guilty and confused. Summoning all the strength in me, I stood up.

"Now I must be going, because unlike you, I have people I love to save." When I started to walk away, he grabbed my arm, his eyes were filled with tears.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" He punched me right in the face. After that everything was a blur, He tied me to a post and put a cloth in my mouth to prevent me from talking. He then, opened his cellar door, and climbed inside. Only looking to me with bloodshot eyes and saying,

"Enjoy your fate, oh so strong one."

**Geoff's POV:**

"Courtney!" I ran to her, she was running while grabbing Zoey's arm.

"Geoff! You have to get to the tunnels!"

"Where's Bridgette. She's been gone for a while. I'm going after her."

"Geoff, that's stupid, you'll die! You need to get into the tunnels now!"

"I can't I'm going!" Then I ran off, ignoring Courtney's shouts after me. As soon as I reached my horse, I mounted and rode off as fast as I could. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something wasn't right. Then I saw it, the battle line. They charged towards the town, yelling. Dust surrounded the air around me, but I kept going. When I dismounted my horse I ran towards the town, hoping to beat the forces. Finally I reached a little house; it was like some sort of force, pulling me there. I knew then that whatever happened here would be my destiny.

When I opened the door, I saw Bridgette, laying on the floor, her hands tied up and a cloth in her mouth.

"Bridgette!" I ran over to her, her face was bruised and tearstained. Immediately, I cut the ropes and she fell into my arms.

"Geoff?" She stared at me for a second, then her expression turned grave.

"You-you have to get out of here." She coughed.

"No I'm not leaving with out you." I then picked her up and started out the door. The entire village was surrounded by the forces.

"Let me down. We'll go faster." She shouted. Then we both started running. That entire moment was a blur. Bridgette ran as fast as she could next to me, her hair blowing in the wind. Suddenly, I looked behind me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw an archer, aiming for Bridgette, this was when I faced my destiny…

"**GEOFF!"**

**Courtney's POV:**

I held Zoey's hand as we ran to the dungeon. There was a secret tunnel door there, it could be used to escape out of the kingdom. Zoey cried as Mike tried to calm her down. When we reached the Dungeon, a few people were waiting there for us.

"Took you long enough!" Justin shouted, walking towards us.

"Can it and get in the hole!" I yelled at him. Then I saw the battle line approaching the castle. This couldn't be the end… could it? Suddenly, Zoey's crown sparked in the torch light, and I knew what I had to do.

"Zoey," I took her hands. "Give me your crown."

"What? Why?"

"Zoey, they're here for the crown princess, and they don't know who that is. They only know it's the one wearing that crown." Suddenly her eyes got wide.

"Courtney you're not going to-."

"Promise me you'll get out of here."

"Courtney!"

"Zoey you're going to listen to me! This is the only way!" She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Ok." With shaking hands, she took the crown off her head, and put it on mine. "Will I see you again?" She cried.

"I don't know." And with that, Mike pulled her into the hole and I pushed the rock in front of it. Now I had to go give myself up, I had to make sure they would survive.

I ran to my chamber, awaiting my fate. I sat at the window and looked out the glass, covered in water droplets.

The castle was now under attack. Soldiers swarmed the outer wall, each of them wearing rusted armor, and red helmets. It looked as if the entire kingdom was completely engulfed in the red.

I couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. I then felt under me, a small object. When I lifted it up, my heart broke to see it was my little ragged doll. It was that moment that I remembered my father, his efforts to love us, his never giving up. Right then, I knew, this is not how it was going to end.

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Geoff!" I felt a piece of my heart break off and fall to the floor, as an arrow landed in heart of the one I loved. Just as fast as they came, the soldiers left, raging onto the castle. Immediately I fell to the floor beside him, my eyes stinging and tears falling onto the dirt. I rolled him over, revealing the arrow plunged into his chest.

"Bridgette-." He choked out, cupping my face lightly.

"Don't speak, you'll weaken yourself. C'mon we have to get you back-."

"Bridgette, we both know that's not going happen." He coughed.

"No, no you're going to be ok, I promise you. I'm going to get you back."

"Please Bridgette." He moved a piece of my hair out my face, causing my to cry harder.

"No, you're not going to die. I won't let you... I love you." I kissed him so slightly, but his head fell back. "No-."

"Bridgette," He smiled at me. "Listen, this was my decision, this is my destiny. Right now, your destiny is to do all you can, to save-." He coughed.

"No, no, no Geoff don't."

"I will always be with you, know that." He kissed me one final time, and then suddenly he fell into my arms, no longer breathing.

"No! No! Geoff don't leave me!" I sobbed over his body, still holding him tight in my arms. My eyes stung and my heart ached more than it ever had before.

"He will never leave you, you know that, right?" When I turned around, I saw the sweet, gently face of a blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"Dawn!" I cried, hugged my sister tightly.

"Its going to be ok." She looked into my eyes.

"How? How is it going to be ok. I, I can't do this!"

"Bridgette , all your life, you have kept your surface strong, so that no one may be that your heart is broken, your life is falling apart, and your world it slipping away. But let me tell you something, when you are your weakest point, you are stronger than you have ever been."

* * *

_**Ok I was seriously crying when I wrote this! its definetely the saddest one I've ever written!**_

_**But also the most emotional and strong one. I absolutely love writing this fic! sorry if it was WAY to sad.**_

_**FINAL chapter (I really mean it this time) Is coming soon!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	29. FINALE

_**Ok so I know its been FOREVER since I've updated. But I had an extremely bad writers block.**_

_**So Here's the finale! And don't worry, Everybody isn't gonna die :P And beware, this is going to be a not very well written finale, I'm so out of TD right now. sorry.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

Sounds of the gates crashing down and yelling soldiers filled my ears as I braced myself for whatever was coming. Everything passed through my mind. This was my life, I am Courtney, I am here in this world to save my sister, save my kingdom. Even if it meant my death, it was time to be mature, it was time to let go of perfection.

Soon the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder. Finally, I could hear then storming through the hall. In a blur of emotion and dust, three soldiers entered my room. The clanking armor, echoed in my ears as the first drew a huge club from his belt.

"Ah the Princess, you know why we are here don't you? And soon, you won't have to worry about your kingdom." The third sneered.

"I know. So get it over with, kill me." I cried, tears streaming down my face, and my eyes stinging. "I'm willing." The two soldiers in the back were sufficiently surprised by my words. "All you want is my death?"

"Yes, and some riches, but than the house of Lancaster may rule." The second answered. "Now kill her!" Through all this, the first stayed silent, as if to be in another world. Finally, with shaking hands, he lifted his club. At that moment I prayed that Zoey was safe, that all of them were safe. Then with a deep breath I braced myself for the impact that would end my life.

_WHAM_

**_Bridgette's POV:_**

Taking my hand, she led me to the most beautiful horse. It's black hair flowing in the wind, reminded me of when I was young, riding the wild horses. Somehow, Those memories gave me hope. When she extended her hand to lift me on the horse, I took one look back at my dear Geoff. Running to him, his lifeless body, I took his hand, saying.

"I promise, I promise I will remember my destiny, I will never forget you." Running bak to Dawn, I smiled, knowing he would always be with me. The horse ran fast through the dark forest, almost burned down completely. I even saw a tear fall down Dawn's cheek.

"My home-"

Finally when we arrived at the palace, we saw no possible way to get inside.

"We need to get to the countryside. That's where the tunnels let out, everyone will be there."

Riding back through the forest, we watched as the burt trees turned to a bright green scenery of the countryside.

_**Courtney's POV:**_

_Wham! _

cringing, I heard a clank of metal and saw two soldiers hit the ground. When I finally looked up, two of the soldiers had been knocked out, and the first only stood, still shaking. Summoning all my courage, I stoop up and pointed my dagger to his face.

"Who are you!?" The dagger shook in my hand as I tried to conceal my utter terror.

"You don't recognize me princess." A low, but annoying voice came from under the helmet.

"Duncan?!" I ripped off the helmet only to see his rugged back hair and busied face.

"Surprise?"

"You idiot! You scared me half to death!" I tackled him with a hug.

"I missed you too Princess."

"How? Why are you-"

"I'll explain everything later, but now we've gotta get out of here." Running frantically, we approached the hallway, only to see a barrage of soldiers storming the corridor. Suddenly he put his hands on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"You're going to run, run as fast as you can. I'll meet you at the tunnels."

"No, Duncan I don't want to loose you again."

"You won't" He kissed me quickly then was on his way. I ran as fat as I could through the back corridors near the servants quarters. Soon, the sound of footsteps filled those hallways and  
I cam face to face with two soldiers. Just as they were about to kill me, and arrow shot through the air hiring the first, and a figure in a black hood jumped from the ceiling knocking them out.

"Who, who are you?!"

"Miss me." The figure took of it's coat revealing the dark hair and eyes of Gwen.

"Gwen!" I tackled her with a hug.

"Heather! See a way out?!" I looked behind me, there stood Heather, still emulating range and coldness.

"We can make it out the tower ansi not the tunnels there."

_**Gwen's POV:**_

"Take her there!" I shouted running down the hallway.

"Gwen! Where are you going!"

"To save my mother!"

"No!" The shouting faded as I reached the tower. When I opened the door, all I saw was her sleeping, peacefully.

"Mom..." I approached the bed where she laid. There was no answer. I felt her hands, they were cold and lifeless. Trying to hold back my tears, i poured the anecdote into a cup, and poured in into her mouth.

"I know it won;t help, but I had to finish my mission." I wouldn't take another second more of it. Just like that, I broke the window and scaled the tower. When I reached the tunnels, Trent, Alejandro, Courtney and Heather waited for me.

"What the heck where you thinking!" Heather fumed.

"I had to finish." I looked at the ground.

"So, she's-."

"She's gone." My eyes began to sting from the dust and tears. soon, I was in Trent's arms completely balling. I never thought I'd be so sad about this, I mean she killed my father. But that didn't matter now. Getting out of here did.

"Lets go people! Into the tunnel!" Heather yelled.

"No, there's still someone out there."

"Courtney, we have to go now." Heather shoved her into the tunnel. The next three days were a blur of scrawling, camping, sleeping, and exhaustion. Finally when we made it to the countryside, We began assembling small tents. Everyone was reunited, happy, well except for two...

_**Bridgette's POV:**_

I watched as everyone smiled and feasted, celebrating our freedom. Gwen has Trent, Zoey had Mike, even Heather had that snake. Duncan had returned Yesterday, but honest, I don't remember anything. The past month has been a complete blur for me. I had promised Dawn that I would be strong, but its a lot easier to say something than to do it. I sat beside the river, in my own misery, until a happy girl sat beside me.

"Hey." She dipped her fingers in to the water.

"Hi."

"You going to come join us?"

"No, there's no point."

"Sure there is. It makes you smile."

"Geoff was the one who could make me smile always. Everything reminds me of him, ugh why was I so stupid!

"You know Bridgette, have you ever thought about the possibility?"

"What? The possibility?"

"I mean maybe that he's not the only one you'll ever love."

"That's impossible, I love him, and its my fault he's gone."

"Well, maybe he wasn't there to be the love of your life. He was there to be your greatest friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, people come into your life just to strengthen you, so you can move on without them. They're meant to be apart of your memory, not your destiny." She then stood up, and joined the others. She used that word again "Destiny".

As of now, I'm not entirely sure what destiny is. It seems sometimes its an excuse for bad things happening. But other times, it seems absolutely perfect. I know that I need to go on, but I don't know how. And I'm not sure destiny has been on my side lately. But Honestly, I don't think destiny has a mind of its own, I think its your own choices you're trying to convince yourself were right. Such a confusing idea can't be real, can it?

* * *

_**Such a bad ending... I know. Well I'**__**v managed to put this together, sorry guys. Thank you so much guys for all the support for this fic, and I hope this ending didn't break your heart to hard!**_

_**Shoutout to some of my friends and supporters of this story!**_

_**xandra19**_

sad-and-sassy

pizzawizz

nicotaku7600

lunarmidnightwolf

fangirl34567

darkesa

SilentlyCorrectingYourGrammar

Mostawesomefanoftvshows

GwennieBlack

Jinxup116

KaylaBow

Fasara

FFraspberry

AWhimsicalSong

A1999

**_Special thanks to:_**

**_Ponythekidrs_**

_**I luv y'all and yes, there will be more TD fic to come!**_

_**Luvs, **_

_**~Astrid**_


End file.
